


Surprise Package

by BeignetBenny



Series: Surprise Package [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Discussion of Abortion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, Unplanned Pregnancy, discussions of Adoption, graphic birth, male carriers, mention of child neglect, side sastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a high school senior with his whole life ahead of him. Then, all his plans change after one fateful homecoming night spent with Benny Lafitte, the football team captain and Dean’s best friend since middle school and boyfriend since junior year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rep to protect

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired after a tumblr user (Sam-winchersterwearsmakeup) mentioned that they were looking for a Denny HS AU with an unplanned pregnancy. And since I wanted to write one already, now I have a good reason!

Dean didn’t like football, if he was completely honest, he much preferred soccer, which he played in the spring. And at his school, the brutes who play football in the fall usually tend to avoid the cardio driven soccer players. Not entirely because they don’t like the sport, it’s just the whole teams are comprised of completely different people and require different types of strengths. Dean would never play football, because he knew he would be crushed by some of the guys on the team. Football players wouldn’t play soccer, because they are too bulky to go as fast as a varsity team would require.

Okay, that one might stem from how Dean knew very little about the sport, but it had to be true. As he watched the game, all he could pay attention to was how the away team (The Edlund Eagles, or E squared as they called themselves) were slow as hell. Maybe that’s why the school made sure they would be laying them for homecoming, so it was certain that they would win.

“Why isn’t Benny on the field yet?” Castiel, his best friend said from his spot next to Dean.

“I was asking myself the same thing,” Dean said over the crowd. “I mean, he’s the captain, you’d think he’d be playing.”

“Which reminds me of something,” Cas said. “Did he even ask you to homecoming yet?”

Dean hesitated. “No, I think he’s going with Andrea,” He sighed. “Besides, I’m on court. Maybe he thought I was going to go with Jo.”

“But she’s going with Ash.”

“That doesn’t change what he thought. So, just drop it okay? It’s just homecoming.”

“I’m just trying to help, Dean. This would be your first homecoming together. And besides, you two are pretty much the school’s power couple.”

Dean turned towards Cas. “Why the hell has everybody been trying to get into Benny and my business anyway?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean everybody has been saying crap like ‘Benny hasn’t asked you yet?’ or ‘Oh, is Benny going with someone else?’ Even my parents and Sam were suddenly way more interested in my social life then they usually were.”

Cas smiled. “It’s half time.”

“You’re point?”

“Just look.”

Dean did so reluctantly, the cheerleaders dancing to some preppy song that Dean didn’t quite recognize and then they began to do the exact same cheer that they do every year. He was about to say something to Cas about how even if he didn’t look, he wouldn’t be missing too much, until the cheerleaders stepped off the field and a song began to play. It only took him a few moments to recognize it as ‘Thank You’ by Led Zeppelin.

Dean fought back the blush that was rising on his face as Benny got up with the cheerleaders, wearing his jersey and a pair of jeans with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. They all held up a sign that read. “Dean Winchester. HoCo 2015?”

The crowd began to cheer, at least their school’s side. He doubted anyone from the other school even knew what was happening. Dean walked down the steps and ran into Benny’s arms. The cheering grew louder.

“You’re not playing tonight, right?” Dean spoke into Benny’s ear loud enough for him to hear.

“I’m playing third and fourth quarter.”

“So we have time to talk?”

Benny smiled. “It’ll have to be while I’m putting my gear on.”

“Nothing I haven’t seen.”

After the excitement died down and the band began to play on the field, Dean and Benny went back into the locker room so he could begin to get ready.

As Benny was pulling his jersey over his head so he could put his padding on, Dean couldn’t help but ask. “What the hell was that?”

“What the hell was what?” Benny asked as he began to dig through his duffel bag.

“Why did you wait so long?”

“I told you it was going to be at a game.”

“Yeah, but the homecoming game? That’s kind of pushing it.”

Benny turned towards him raising an eyebrow. “Dramatic effect. Besides, it’s not like you don’t have a suit. We bought those together last weekend.”

Dean sighed and grabbed Benny’s letterman jacket off of the hook he had set it on when they first came in. “I feel like this isn’t even us anymore, Ben. All we are is just this school’s mascot now,” He slid the jacket on. “The student body president and vice president. The homecoming king and the future prom king. Hell, the football captain is banging the soccer captain. We’re just doing this for everybody else now.”

“It’s our senior year, Dean.” Benny said as he picked his helmet off the bench.

“What’s that have to do with anything?”

“Because leadership qualities, colleges love that sort of thing. And why compete with each other for something like this when we can just,” He thought over his words for a moment. “Complement each other.”

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, like colleges are actually going to give a sports scholarship to a carrier.”

Benny stepped toward him and pecked him on the lips. “Nobody needs to know about your little secret, Darlin.”

Before Dean had the chance to respond, a booming voice interrupted their conversation. “Lafitte, we need you on the field!”

Benny nodded towards the voice. “Yes, sir.” He looked back towards Dean. “Are you coming to the diner after this? The whole senior class is going.”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know, we’ll have to see how Coach feels about it since he is my ride home.”

The coach jogged over to them. “C’mon, Laffite. Let’s go!”

After Benny left, the coach looked towards Dean. “What were you two doing in here alone?”

“Dad, we were just talking.”

“About?”

“School stuff, it’s nothing important,” He pulled the jacket tighter around himself. “Hey, uh, Benny wanted me to ask if I can go to the senior dinner thing.”

“Do you want to?”

Dean shook his head. “I’m not really feeling up to it.”

“Then tell him I said you can’t go,” John said. “I get it, you’re stressed about everything right now, but don’t let that stress tell you to isolate yourself, got it?”

Dean nodded. “Yes sir.”


	2. Homecoming Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, as most of the chapters in this will be, because I am currently working on bigger things, besides, this chapter is only here to move the plot along. The chapters will get a little bit longer past this point

Dean looked at his reflection in the bathroom as he styled his hair meticulously. He had time to spare before he even needed to be there, and he really shouldn’t care about how he looks as much as he does, but he still finds himself hogging the bathroom for well over thirty minutes.

“What’s taking you so long?” His younger brother said as he knocked on the door. “We only have one bathroom downstairs and Adam needs to use this one.”

Dean sighed and opened the door, looking down at his fifteen year old brother, Sam, and his three year old brother, Adam. “Just skip a step, take him to the one upstairs and see if he falls in.”

“You don’t need to stay in there so long, Benny won’t care.”

“Yeah, but everyone else will,” Dean turned back towards the mirror. “Why aren’t you dressed yet? Our ride is going to be here soon.”

“I’m not going. I’m just going to watch Adam tonight. Mom and Dad are going on some date night.”

“Are they making you do this? Because I’m sure I can call somebody to take care of him for the night.”

Sam shook his head. “Nope, all me. I didn’t want to go this year. Besides, all of my friends are either on court, have a date, or are seniors, so they would just be ignoring me anyways.”

“You could just stick around with Benny and I.”

“No thanks, I think I’d rather help Adam potty train than be a third wheel with you two. So, are you done with the bathroom or what?”

Dean nodded and stepped to the side so they could both come in. He walked into his room and picked up his phone, dialing Benny’s number.

“Sam said he wasn’t coming, so there’s no need to wait for him. You can come earlier.”

“I’m already on my way,” Benny said through the phone. The sound of the country station that Benny always left on could be heard through the call. “A few others canceled on riding with us too. So, I guess we have some time to ourselves.”

“No more carpooling?” Dean asked. “Fucking finally.”

“Hey, what’s that about?”

“We never really do anything alone anymore. Have you noticed that? The only time we see each other, is when we’re with hundreds of other people.”

“I doubt it’s hundreds.”

“That doesn’t change anything, Benny. I’m just happy we get to be alone. Even if it is just for the ten minute drive to the school.”

“Actually,” Benny said, the smirk could be heard in his voice. “I have an idea.”

“Oh really? What’s that?”

“They don’t do the crowning until 10. And it’s 6 right now, we have some time to waste.”

Dean smiled. “I like the way you think, Laffite. When are you going to be here?”

**_-_**

The sound of the doorbell had Dean running down the stairs as fast as he could. He lept over the baby gate that was at the end of the stairs and raced towards the door, only to find that his parents had gotten to it first and the were already speaking to Benny.

Mary looked back at her oldest and smiled. “See, I told you he would be here soon.”

Dean shrugged sheepishly. “Well, I’m here. And Benny and I would hate to be late so, we’re going to leave now.”

“But, I was hoping we could take pictures of you two,” Mary said as she held up her camera. “It’s your last homecoming, after all. And we need at least a few pictures from this year for the slideshow at your graduation party.”

“It’s October,” Dean said to his mother. “I’m sure they’ll be other photo opportunities. Benny and I are just going to go now and-”

“C’mon, Dean, the pictures won’t take to long,” Benny assured as he put his arm around him. “We have the time.”

Dean reluctantly agreed and they took the pictures. After ten minutes, even Benny had begun to regret his decision. The flashing of the camera began to irritate both of their eyes, and when they finally did go outside, the change from bright flashes to the dark night made them blink a few times to try and adjust.

“We lost some time,” Dean said as they climbed into the front seat of Benny’s car.

“We still have over an hour for you to actually be there,” He said, starting the car. “We can take as long as we want.”

“People are going to wonder. They expect us to be there.”

Benny put his arm over Dean’s shoulder. “They’ll live,” He leaned in for a kiss.

Dean obliged happily at first, then pulled away after a few moments. “Maybe we should go somewhere a little bit more private. Wouldn’t want my dad walking out wondering why your car is still out front.”

 


	3. Blood Sugar (Week 5)

The Winchesters usually went all out on Halloween. The parties were huge, the costumes extravagant, the decorations maybe a little bit over the top. People always expect Winchester halloween parties to be the biggest party of the year, at least right next to the end of the year party which other people usually hold. If there was one good thing that all the Winchesters were good at, it was halloween.

Dean would say that he was only sick because of the smell of the homemade fake blood making him nauseous.

Mary looked at Dean worriedly when he said that. “You never reacted to it like that before.”

He shrugged. “Well, then maybe it was something I ate.”

“He’s been sick for the past few days,” Sam cut in from the table as he looked up from his bowl of cereal. “You should have seen him at school.”

“What happened at school?” Mary asked, while Dean gave his brother a death glare.

“Just yesterday he almost threw up because of pizza day.”

“Give me a break,”Dean rolled his eyes. “Everybody gets sick because of pizza day. That shit’s disgusting.”

“Language,” Mary said strictly, then pointed to Adam who was sitting in his high seat, eating some cereal as well. “You don’t want him to pick that up, do you?”

Dean didn’t respond, instead he walked over to the toaster as the bread popped up. He grabbed the two slices and put butter on them. “Hey, Sammy, it’s Friday. We have gym first hour so we should probably head out now.”

“Dean Winchester,” Mary said in that all too familiar mom voice. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Okay, then, no I guess,” Dean walked over to Adam and ruffled his hair. “I don’t want this impressionable little mind of his to get destroyed by my terrible language.” He said sarcastically.

“Are we taking dad’s car?” Sam asked excitedly as he grabbed his backpack off the floor.

“I don’t know, are we?” They both looked hopefully at their mother.

“You know, your dad hasn’t given it to you yet.”

“Yeah, but he promised.”

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Fine, you can take it. Don’t forget, when you get home you’re helping decorate the party.”

“Yes m’am.” The brothers said before leaving the house.

The drive to school felt longer than usual. Sam would start a conversation, but Dean would respond with he’s not really up to talking at the moment.

“You can pick what we listen to if you want.” Dean said, glancing at Sam before directing his attention back to the road.

“Okay, now I know something is wrong,” Sam said, and when Dean responded with a confused look, Sam continued. “You never let me choose what we listen to in the car.”

Dean shrugged. “Well, maybe I’m feeling sentimental today. It won’t be long until you’ll have to take the bus again because I’ll be in college.”

“I’m in driver’s training right now,” Sam countered. “I only have a year before I can legally drive.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re getting dad’s truck. Besides, I can’t imagine you in that thing. You’re like 5’8” and that car is way too big for you.”

“I’m 5’11.”

“Don’t worry kiddo, you’ll hit another growth spurt someday.”

Dean dropped Sam off at the door closest to the gymnasium and went to park. After he did, he grabbed his backpack and gym bag before heading to the gym as well. He still didn’t feel at the top of his game, but it was Friday and he was certain he could make it one more day before being off for a long weekend. Thank God for the end of first quarter, even if it did only give him one extra day out of school.

He changed quickly and was in the gym before the bell rang. They had a substitute that day, which would be amazing in theory because they usually have this rude guy who just watches them from his seat as he yells at them through his megaphone. Instead of him, they had this crotchety old man, and close family friend of the Winchesters. Well, they say friend, it depends on how he would be feeling with what he would say about John, Mary, Sam, Dean and Adam. Bobby Singer. Or “Coach Singer.” Since that is what he insisted they call him for the day.

“So, I checked your schedule and you all are supposed to running a mile on December 17th, is that true?” The students nodded. “And since I also saw that you all have been doing some meaningless unit on archery without working on running like you should have been, you all need to do four laps around the field.

Sam raised his hand and began to speak when Bobby called on him. “But a mile is only two laps.”

“Well, then you’re running two miles today,” He then blew the whistle harshly, causing all of the to flinch away. “I’ll meet you on the field.”

Dean made it to the field with ease, the fresh air helping with settling his stomach at first. As soon as the whistle went off, signaling for them to run, he felt drastically worse. The motion of running made him feel nauseous and the air felt thinner the more he ran. He sprinted half of the first mile before he needed to slow down into a walk. People had begun to lap him before he even began the second lap. Castiel and Sam, the track stars of course, had already finished by the time Dean finished the second full lap. After almost making it around his third time, he fell down onto his back and laid down, looking up at the sky. He couldn’t do it anymore, he tried picking up the pace after Bobby and a few of the other students yelled, but he could barely keep up anyway. His main goal wasn’t even to finish by then, it was just for him to make it off of the field before he throws up.

The blue skies and the clouds began to blur together first, leaving Dean to just look up at an entirely white sky and the blurs of trees in the corner of his eyes. His heart’s pace hadn’t slowed down and he felt like it was going to burst out of his chest at any second.

Dean wasn’t entirely sure how long it took before somebody got to him. He saw a hand waving in front of his face, and the voices from around him were definitely there, but distant sounding. The last thing he saw before the world went dark was Bobby, Castiel, and Sam’s faces leaning over him.

_-_

“Did he just open his eyes?”

“Wait? Did he really? I wasn’t looking.”

“I swear, Cas, he did. Look, he’s doing it again. Hey, Dean. Don’t freak out, but you’ve been out all day. It’s eight hour right now.”

“Don’t scare him like that, Sam.”

“I’m not scaring him.”

“It’s only third hour. I don’t even think ten minute break started yet.”

“Do you think he can hear us?”

“God, I hope so…”

Dean would have known who was talking even without hearing them say each other’s names. What he was really worried about was where he was. There was no grass beneath him anymore, so he wasn’t still on the field. He wasn’t in a hard plastic chair or on a couch, so that ruled out home and the nurses office at the school. He turned his head in the slightest, to see a table with a sink and cabinets above it. Those cabinets looked like they were filled with assorted needles and tubes. “Where am I?” He managed to croak out.

Dean saw Sam and Cas look at each other nervously. “Edlund General Hospital.” Cas said sheepishly, as if worried how Dean was going to react.

“You puked on the way here,” Sam added. “I mean, I wasn’t in the ambulance but Bobby told me.”

“Ambulance?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, somebody called 911 and they were there in about five minutes, then they just picked you up and took you. I drove Sam here and they let us see you while your parents talk to the doctor about your blood tests.”

“Congratulations by the way.” Sam said smugly.

“For what?” Dean slurred as he moved to lay on his back again.

“For nothing,” Cas said as he shoved Sam gently. “Nothing that the doctor can’t tell Dean himself.”

“You two are kind of freaking me out, you know that, right?” Dean sat up slowly, wincing as his head began to spin.

“If it helps at all, the fatigue was mostly from low blood sugar. And besides, we’re not entirely sure if we heard right. They were telling your parents, not us.” Cas said, then looked toward the door. “Maybe we should get going, Benny wanted to use some of our time to talk to you.”

“Benny’s here?” Dean said hopefully. Just the thought of seeing Benny made Dean feel a little better.

“Yeah,” Sam said smirking. “But I doubt he’s going to be able to get past dad. He’s pissed. Good luck.”

Dean shook his head in confusion when the two left, but he would much prefer of somebody was there with him. He didn’t trust himself to be left alone with his thoughts, honestly, anything could have happened. He could be dying.

The doctor walked in, the look she wore didn’t confirm or deny his fears. “Hey Dean. Long time no see.” She said, trying to start a conversation.

“Hey, Dr. Harvelle,” Dean said. “I thought I would get a different doctor since this wasn’t exactly scheduled.”

“I’ve known you your whole life,” She said with a smile. “They thought it would be better if I told you.”

“But you’re my pediatrician.”

“And you’re seventeen. Do you want to know what’s wrong?” Dean nodded, worried about the result. “Well, we took some blood tests to see what caused you to collapse. It turned out just to be a blood sugar issue.”

Dean didn’t let go of the breath he was holding. “And?”

“Well, you’re not hypoglycemic, which is good. But you still shouldn’t push yourself that hard without any nutrients in you.”

“I don’t care about that. What else is wrong with me?”

“Well, it’s not something wrong per say,” Dr. Harvelle hesitated. “When we were taking your blood test, we found out something else too. Congratulations, Dean. You’re expecting.”

“Expecting what?” Dean said.

“Don’t act stupid, boy,” Dr. Harvelle said. “You know.”

Dean swallowed hard. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I want to believe it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, starting at this point I plan to update everyday to every other day! They should all be around this length as well. So check in everyday if you want another update! Or even better, subscribe to the story so you can get emailed when there's an update


	4. Mood Swings (Week 7)

It had officially been two weeks since Halloween. Christmas decorations had begun to go on sail in the store, commercials for Black Friday sales began showing on TV, and every news channel started counting down the day until the Macy’s day parade. And of course, to top it all off the mood swings started to kick in. Dean didn’t think it was all that bad at first, but with the way his family was reacting to his outbursts, it must have been worse and far more obvious than he thought.

The good news was, he had some time to swallow it. He knew what he was, but he still wasn’t entirely up for saying it. Not out loud at least. The bad news, he still hadn’t told Benny. He was hoping it was something he could avoid altogether. Nip it in a bud before anything else happens.

“Where are you going?” Sam said after he saw Dean grab the keys to their dad’s car and his coat after dinner.

“Out,” Dean said after a moment. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Dad doesn’t want you going out alone.”

“I’m already pregnant. It’s not like I can get into anymore trouble.” Dean almost threw up in his mouth just saying it. How could this actually be happening to him? Either way, Sam seemed to let the rest of his interrogation go.

“Fine, whatever. But if dad asks me where you’re going I’m just saying that you told me you were just going “out” and that you took his beloved Impala.”

“And if you tell him that, I’ll tell dad about Jess and you at Homecoming,”that got Sam to shut up. “So. we’re on mutual ground. Just tell him I’m studying at the mall with Cas and Charlie. See you later.”

Dean went through the side door and climbed into the front seat of the car. Leaving through the garage should be easy enough. If the TV in the living room was loud enough, then he was sure he’d at least get ten minutes before they realize he isn’t in his room. Maybe fifteen if he was lucky enough. He wasn’t grounded, not officially at least, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he was when he got home.

The drive felt long, even with the classic rock station blasting many of his favorite songs. Dean’s phone began to ring in the passenger seat. He glanced down at it to see a picture of Benny from a year ago when they were at the school’s carnival. It was where Benny had officially asked Dean to be his boyfriend. He couldn’t remember if the picture was from before or after the question had been asked. The name displayed under the name was just the bear emoji. He looked back to the road, debating whether he should answer or not, his boyfriend didn’t even know what was happening after all. He hadn’t really spoke to Benny in a week, he probably thinks he’s mad at him. Dean picked the phone up from the seat and held it to his ear. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey, Dean. You didn’t answer, I was starting to worry.”

“Why would you worry? I could have been doing anything.” He turned into the clinic and parked.

“Yeah, but apparently you were supposed to be with Cas. But when your parents called him, he said you weren’t with him. So next was me of course. Did I do something wrong? I swear, Coach hates me now.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Dean said quickly as he took the keys out of the car. “If he hated you, you’d be able to tell. Well, I gotta go.”

“Aren’t you gonna tell me where you are?”

Dean thought about it for a moment. At that point, his parents were expecting something bad. “Just tell them I needed some air.”

“Did you just get in a fight with them? If you need some place to stay for the night, my house is always open. My folks love you.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll be back home in a few hours, now I really need to go.”

“Whatever you say, Darlin’. See you later.”

When Benny hung up, Dean felt like he could breath again. He walked into the clinic, it almost felt like a normal doctor’s appointment, but his heart still felt like it was beating to hard.

The woman at the front desk looked at him skeptically. “How old are you?” She asked after handing him the clipboard and a pen.

“23,” The lie came easily to Dean, even though the woman didn’t look like she truly believed it. “Got my own health insurance and everything.”

“You know I won’t judge by your age, right? I was in here when I was a teenager too. So, I’ll ask again. How old are you?”

“17,” Dean said under his breath. “I’m 17.”

“That’s what I thought. Do you have a parent here?” The look Dean gave her must have been evidence enough and she sighed. “You’ll need a guardian’s signature.”

“You said you were in here when you were a teenager too?” She nodded. “How did your mom react when you told her? Or did you tell her? Because I know I wouldn’t have.”

The woman licked her lips and looked down to her desk. “You can sit in the waiting area while filling it out. Bring it back to me when you’re done.”

Dean did as he was told. He secluded himself to one of the seats in the far corner and began to fill it out. About half way through, he felt eyes on him and looked over to see a woman who looked to be in her mid 40s just staring at him.

“Can I help you?” He asked, looking back at her.

“How far along are you?”

“7 weeks, I think. Why do you care?”

“And you’re going to get rid of it?”

“Fuck me,” Dean cursed under his breath. “Yes, actually. I do plan on getting rid of it. I can’t take care of a kid at 17.”

“Oh,” She nodded, then looked down to her lap. After a moment, she spoke again. “Did you know the child inside is the size of a blueberry right now?”

Dean knit his eyebrows together. “Are you talking like, just the head or the whole body?”

“The whole body. You know, it already has eyelids at that stage. And a cute little nose.” She reached her hand out to touch his stomach, and he swatted her hand away.

“Please don’t touch me,” He looked back down to the clipboard, hoping to fill the rest of it out. “And don’t talk to me.”

For a moment, it was silent. Too silent. Dean began to pick at his nails as he began to try and fill out the questions. Did he want the heavier pain killers, if he did it would take longer to get home. If he didn’t he would get home faster, but driving would be a bitch. He looked around, the silence making him suddenly aware of his surroundings. Everyone there was either with a parent or was a parent already. He could hear the pen against the paper from the woman across from him and the guy who looked a little younger than him coughing.

Then of course, the icing on the cake was when the woman who he spoke to earlier moved to sit next to him. “You know,” She began as she pulled out her phone. “I could show you a picture of what a baby looks like at 7 weeks that might make you want to change your mind.”

Dean stood up immediately and walked over to the counter, slapping the clipboard on the table loudly, causing everyone in the clinic to look in his direction. “I can’t do this…”

The lady at the front desk looked up at him. “Are you sure about-”

“Yeah. I’m sure,” he interrupted. “Just take the goddamn clipboard. I can’t do it.”

_-_

Dean has gone through some very depressing times in that car, and he wasn’t entirely sure if that was one of them. If anything, he was more frustrated than sad. He pulled into the driveway and opened the garage door. Just that noise must have woken up his parents, because the lights in their bedroom could be seen turning on right after the garage door went up fully. He checked the time. It was only 10, he hadn’t even been gone an hour. He pulled into the garage, and parked the car. He stayed inside thinking for a few moments, trying to prepare himself for whatever kind of discipline he would get from his parents.

Dean took a deep breath before opening the car, climbing out, and locking the door behind him. He began to think maybe staying with Benny for a night like he had suggested was a good idea.

As soon as he walked in through the side door, his parents were standing there looking at him. “Dean, where the hell were you?” His father questioned.

“Planned Parenthood.” Dean said, this time answering easily.

“We were worried that something happened to you,” Mary said. “Why were you at Planned Parenthood?”

“It’s not obvious?” Dean asked. “Both of you found out before me, and you just decide to act like none of this is even happening?”

“Dean, we thought that you-”

“Well apparently, you thought wrong,” He said, beginning to raise his voice. “I don’t get the luxury to act like it’s not happening because it’s inside of me. I don’t get to control a goddamn thing that’s been happening. I only hangout with Sam and Cas now and you won’t let me see Benny anymore. I don’t even know what the hell is going on inside of me. Like, right now, I am so close to crying and simultaneously want to punch a fucking wall. I need some control back!” By now, he was yelling, and tears began to sting his eyes.

“Dean,” his father began. Dean rolled his eyes. “Room now.”

“I expected worse.” Dean said, finally meeting his father’s eyes.

“I can tell you’ve had a rough day. But don’t think that means I’m just going to drop this.”

“Yes, sir.”


	5. Grocery Run (Week 9)

At first, getting a job at the same place that his boyfriend worked didn’t sound like a punishment. At least, it didn’t feel like a punishment until he had to spend his weekdays from 3 to 9pm and his weekends from 11am to 5pm in the same crowded restaurant with a secret bubbling inside of him. Then of course, there was his morning sickness in full swing and just the smell the kitchen was giving off made him extremely nauseous.

His boss, Benny’s mom, gathered them together shortly after Dean’s shift began. He sat down in one of the booths, and of course, Benny sat down next to him. While the other employees gathered, they began to talk.

“I feel like you’re avoiding me, Dean.” Benny prompted.

“You didn’t do anything if that’s what you’re thinking,” He said, smiling slightly at Benny. “And I’ve just needed some time by myself for the past few weeks.”

“Has something been going on?”

“Just a lot going through my head is all.”

Benny’s mother stood in front of all of them and began to speak. “Okay, as you know Thanksgiving is tomorrow,” There were a few nods, she began to speak again. “What you might not know, is that every year, we have a large dinner for free. A lot of the community that isn’t as lucky like to come here and get a good hearty meal, even take some home so they can have food for sure for at least a week. So, it’s time to start cooking, and we need some volunteers.”

The chefs had offered to cook, which was obvious enough, a few waiters offered to spread the word, the others said they would wait tables. As usual.

“Benny,” She said, looking in their direction.

“Yes, ma’m.”

“How about you and Dean go to the Krogers and pick up some food. I’ll make you two a list.”

“Are we going right now?” Dean asked, looking up to her.

“Well, you might as well. Everybody else here will just be getting the restaurant ready and taking care of the customers who are here right now.”

“Awesome…”

_-_

Dean couldn’t get himself to focus on the list at all. He was either just staring at Benny without him knowing, or looking at the little families who were in the same section as them. He was mostly entranced by a younger couple with their daughter standing up in the shopping cart. She kept grabbing things off the shelves, and Dean had a hard time telling if the parents didn’t notice, or they just thought it was cute too so they let her keep doing that.

He let his mind wander to what he and Benny would be like as parents. They would probably spoil the kid, give them whatever they want.

“You listening, Dean?”

Dean snapped out of his fantasy to look back at Benny. “Sorry, what was that?”

“You were sleepwalking for a second there,” He said with a smile on his face. “I was asking if you were okay.”

“Oh,” Dean sighed. “Yeah, I’m fine, really.”

“Promise me you’re not lying.”

“I’m fine, Benny,” Dean restated. “So, what else is on the list?”

Benny raised an eyebrow as he looked at Dean before sighing and looking back down at the list. “White fish fillets.”

“It’s Thanksgiving.”

“You’re point?”

“Who the hell has fish on Thanksgiving. Isn’t supposed to be all turkey and shit like that?”

Benny shrugged. “I mean, it is still a creole restaurant. Deep south soul food has fish.”

“Why don’t we just buy the fish that’s already in the packet?”

“It tastes different.”

Dean sighed, it was his luck that he was stuck with someone who wanted to be a chef after he graduated. The smell would have been sickening in itself already, but of course, Dean being in the situation that he is, it was absolutely nauseating. He could barely stand there long enough to actually get the fish before he had to excuse himself and run to the nearest bathroom before he puked all over the poultry.

After a few dry heaves and failed attempts to rid of the gurgling feeling that settled in his stomach, he stood up and leaned against the stall door. There was no way he was going to sit on the floor of a public bathroom, just because he was sure he lost most of his dignity in the mad dash from the back of the grocery store to the bathroom, he wasn’t willing to stoop that low in his defeat.

There was a knock on the door. “I got you some water,” The familiar southern accent echoed in the bathroom. “Didn’t pay for it yet, but I’m sure they won’t care too much after seeing that sprint you did.”

Dean opened the door and took the water bottle out of Benny’s hand. “Thanks.” He said half heartedly as he opened the cap and began to down the water.

“Do you really want to tell me what’s wrong now?” Benny said, not taking his eyes away from Dean.

“I’m fine, Benny.”

“No you aren’t. You were in the ER, what four weeks ago? That doesn’t sound okay to me.”

“It was low blood sugar. No big deal.”

“Then why didn’t they let me see you while you were in there?”

Dean shrugged. “That’s just my dad being himself. Coach Winchester can get pretty protective. You know that.”

“Dean,” Benny said in a warning tone. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed and put the water bottle down. “I’m pregnant.”

It was silent between them for only seconds, but to Dean, it felt like an eternity. “I’m sorry, what?” Benny asked.

“Takes two to tango, Benny. My guess is homecoming.”

Benny sighed and turned around and ran a hand through his short cropped hair. “This can’t be happening.”

Dean’s face fell. “I was hoping you wouldn’t react like that.”

“How the hell else am I supposed to react?” Benny half-yelled. “You’re pregnant and it’s mine. Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Why would I joke about this?” Dean said, his voice beginning to get smaller.

“I really can’t risk having a kid. C’mon, my team is going to states in a few weeks and there will be scouts there. That’s my only way into a good college and I can’t have this on my mind.”

“Well, you’re the one who wanted to know why I’ve been feeling like shit. Now you know,”  Dean shook his head and handed the water bottle back to Benny. “What I hate the most about this is that out of everybody who knows, you’d be the only one who realizes how much this affects my whole plan too. But, as selfish bastards do, you ended up thinking about yourself.”

Benny sighed, his original anger and shock fading. “Dean, I didn’t-”

“No,” He pushed Benny out of the way and walked past him. “Fuck you. I’m leaving. Also tell your mom I can’t work with you anymore. I don’t even want to look at you. I’m leaving.”

“You can’t just walk home,” Benny said. “At least let me drive you.”

“I can fucking walk. And I can do this all by myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, very sorry about how Benny reacted. Poor Dean baby. Don't worry, next chapter it should be a lot more fluffy. You can't really have an unplanned pregnancy fic without angst, right?


	6. Birthday Boy (Week 12)

It had been three weeks. Three long weeks filled with unanswered calls, all ending in 3 minutes of apology left as voicemails for Dean. Three long weeks of talking to Sam and Cas to try and convince them to tell Dean how sorry he is, to get turned down three times. Three long weeks of trying to start a conversation with Dean in their study hall only to be greeted with a dirty look before he moved. If it was one thing that Benny knew, it was that Dean knew how to hold a grudge. He also began to hate the number three.

And yet, after all of that work to even get his boyfriend to look at him, it was Dean who started their conversation. “What’s today’s date?” He had asked in their French 3 class.

Benny looked up to be met with the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen looking back at him. “December 17th.”

Dean nodded and turned back to his desk. Benny mentally slapped himself. The first time Dean speaks to him in three weeks and all he can say is the date.

“How does it feel?” Dean continued to speak, this time without looking back.

‘How does it feel to be the most guilty person alive? Terrible, thanks for asking. Please forgive me.’ Benny thought, but didn’t manage to get it out. “How does what feel?” He said instead.

“Being officially a legal adult,” Dean turned around again, Benny couldn’t help but soak in the sight. It almost seemed like Dean was glowing, but he didn’t risk saying that out loud. “You did say the 17th right?”

Benny nodded, realization suddenly hitting him. “It’s my birthday.”

Dean smiled, a small laugh escaping. “Yeah, did you forget?”

“I guess so. I’ve been pretty distracted. States and all,” Benny sighed. “And then there was you.”

Dean’s smile faltered in the slightest, Benny didn’t mean for that to happen. “I heard you guys lost. I guess I’m kind of a bad luck charm, huh?”

“Don’t say that,” Benny insisted. “We would’ve lost anyways. You’re dad didn’t let me play.”

“Again, sort of my fault,” Before Benny could counter, Dean kept talking. “Also, we probably should shut up before Madame Leblanc makes us sing Joyeux Anniversaire to you.”

“I doubt she’ll notice,” They both glanced over to her. She was sitting at her desk with her feet on the table reading what looked to be a French translation of To Kill a Mockingbird. “We got Harper Lee’s biggest fan right here. She wouldn’t even notice if we went into lockdown with that book in her hand.”

Dean glanced to the clock that was over the door frame. “5 more minutes until we are half done with our senior year.” He said after a moment.

“Yeah, I guess,” Benny looked at the clock as well, then back to Dean. He still felt like shit, even if Dean seems to be pretty over it. “Why are you talking to me?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“What can I say, Cas made it sound like you were begging for my forgiveness. And Sam was pretty convincing too.”

“So, you forgive me?” He asked hopefully.

“Let’s not stretch that far quite yet,” Dean smiled. “I just thought it would be good to have a cease fire for today. And I needed someone to complain to about the shitty heartburn that I can literally feel in my legs that public school tacos gave me. Sam and Cas would try and be sympathetic but I know they wouldn’t care too much.”

“Well, I’m here to listen to you complain about any sort of problem that the little guy is giving you.”

“Don’t talk about it too loud,” He insisted leaning in closer to Benny and speaking barely above a whisper. “I’m still on the higher end of the spectrum here. Sure, my parents aren’t really doing much to even realize what I have to deal with, and my boyfriend definitely did plan on abandoning me for football-”

“I’m sorry about that by the way.”

“Still not forgiving you yet. Like I was saying, I’ve got some sort of crappy circumstances going on right now, but the good news is, I haven’t been ostracized yet. Hell, I might as well still even be a role model to the underclassmen,” He shrugged. “Everything's coming up roses.”

_-_

Benny couldn’t stop smiling after the end of the hour. Sure, he and Dean had parted ways to go to their respective lockers, but he felt a lot closer to Dean than he had in the past few weeks. Dean forgave him, sort of. That’s all that mattered.

“Hey,” Benny closed his locker to see Dean leaning against the wall, his backpack hanging from one arm. “Are you busy?”

Benny smiled at him. “I mean, there’s work, but I’m sure my mom won’t care if I skip. Why?”

“Oh, I know she won’t care, I already told her you were gonna hang out with me after school.”

“How’d you know I’d say yes?”

“Because I know you,” Dean shrugged. “Cas is driving Sam home today and I have an appointment in about an hour.”

“What sort of appointment.”

Dean glanced around, seeing if anyone was really paying attention to their conversation. “An ultrasound, actually,” He said, above a whisper but lower than his speaking voice. “It was really the only reason why I decided to start talking to you today. My mom has work, my dad is busy with some Kripke Knights stuff. I didn’t want to go alone, the 12 week appointment is supposed to be a pretty big deal. The way the nurses stare at me is just a huge downer. Especially when they do the whole “Is the father here?” and I have to say no.”

“I was in as soon as you said ultrasound,” Benny smiled. “That’s our kid in there. It’ll be weird to see it.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it’s pretty surreal, but… uh…”

“What’s wrong?”

“The other reason why I thought I should start talking to you again was because, I have no idea what we’re supposed to do with the  kid.” Dean ran a tentative hand through his hair. “I mean, abortion was out of the picture for me before I was even two months yet. But I can’t have a kid. You said it yourself, a kid is a distraction.”

“Yeah,” Benny agreed. “But I said a lot that I didn’t mean then. Just try to forget that.”

“I wish I could. It ain’t that easy,” Dean sighed. “So, you’re coming right?”

“Of course.”

_-_

They had gotten their a little later than planned, and they still ended up having to wait. But, instead of the waiting room, they had to sit inside the exam room, surrounded by assorted posters that showed exactly how the kid would grow and machines that would tell them what stage it was at.

“This is disgusting,” Dean said from the exam table as he pulled the disposable cup from his lips. “It’s making me feel worse.”

“It’s ginger tea,” Benny said as he stood up from the plastic chair that was in the far side of the room and he took a few short strides before he was standing in front of Dean, who was on the exam table, swinging his legs. “My mama swears by it. It’s helping your heartburn, ain’t it?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, but it tastes like ass.”

“How would you know what ass tastes like?” Benny said jokingly.

Dean smirked mischievously. “You’re right,” he handed the cup to Benny. “Here, you finish it off. I’m sure even your refined taste buds will be able to tell the difference.”

Benny sighed and sipped at it, before pulling it away from his lips. “I mean, it’s not good, but it’s not that bad.”

“Yeah well, you don’t feel nauseous just at the thought of certain foods,” Dean sighed and leaned his head on Benny’s shoulder. “I was serious about you finishing that off. I can’t drink anymore and it was way too expensive to toss.”

“But it helps.”

“Doesn’t change anything.”

They sat there for a few more moments until Dean’s doctor came in. She was all smiles, her dark hair was pulled back and her lab coat’s sleeves were rolled up. As soon as she saw Benny, her smile widened. “So, this is the father?”

Dean sat up more straight. “Yep, and current adult supervision for this appointment.”

“You need to have an adult with you?” Benny asked, turning to look at Dean.

He nodded. “Yep, at least until late next month.”

“So,” the doctor, Dr. Barnes the name tag read, hummed as she slid on some blue latex gloves. “I’m sure you remember the drill Dean.”

He nodded. After getting Benny to move to the side of the bed, he laid down and she lifted his shirt up to his chest. It was barely visible, but Benny saw the tiniest swell that was Dean’s belly that he was sure wasn’t there the last time he saw Dean.

“Are you showing?” Benny asked.

Dean frowned and strained his neck to try and see. “Oh my God, am I?”

“I didn’t mean it like a bad thing.” He insisted.

“Don’t worry Dean,” Dr. Barnes started. “You should be showing a little bit at this point, that means your baby is getting bigger. Warning, this is going to be cold.” Dean nodded, she then proceeded to put this jelly on his stomach and smear it around. Dean didn’t seem to bothered by the cold that she had spoke of. Even before anything had happened, his eyes were fixed on the screen. And Benny’s eyes were fixed on Dean.

She placed the transducer on Dean’s belly and began to move it around. Dean’s face lit up as the picture appeared on the screen. It didn’t look like there was much there, just some white blobs in a much darker circle. Yet, Benny felt attached to it instantly. He grabbed hold of Dean’s hand, who looked up to him in response with a huge smile on his face.

“Happy Birthday, Benny. You happy that I dragged your ass here?”

Benny smiled just as wide as Dean. “Hell yeah, I’ve never been happier.”


	7. Late Christmas Present pt. 1 (Week 13)

The mall was crowded with the usual last minute shopping patrons, Dean and Benny were two of them. They sat in the food court with assorted food from many different stands in front of them, do to Dean being unable to settling with one because he was caving the “weirdest things” as he said.

“Next week marks the beginning of your second trimester, a time of relative comfort for many women and carriers who see early pregnancy symptoms such as morning sickness and fatigue subside.” Dean read off of his phone as he reached for a fry off of Benny’s plate.

“Thats good news,” Benny said, scrolling through his phone as well.

Dean smirked. “More good news: Many usually notice an increase in their sex drive,” He looked up from his phone, hoping to see Benny’s reaction When his boyfriend didn’t seem to notice he began to speak again. “Are you even listening?”

“Yes, I am,” Benny said as he set his phone down. “Increase in sex drive, fantastic.”

Dean frowned. “You’re the one who told me to download the baby app.”

“When’s your due date, again?” Benny asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

“June 23rd, why?”

“Just trying to weed a few choices out…”

Dean sighed before moving his chair around the table so he could sit down next to Benny and actually look at the screen. “How the hell is knowing my due date going to help you choose who will adopt our kid? Are there time limits?”

“Sort of,” He showed his phone to Dean. “It’s kind of like that. I’m already in contact with a few choices. They wanted to know how close the due date is just in case you want to change your mind.”

“So, they’re willing to adopt a kid if it’s due this month because it’s quicker?”

“Kinda like that bank commercial thing about how even though they are getting paid pretty constantly, but they need cash now,” Dean shook his head. “You’ve never seen that? It’s kind of like an opera or something?”

“The one with the vikings?”

“Yeah!”

Dean rolled his eyes playfully. “God, you are so weird.”

“You’re no better. What was it you called me?”

“A vampirate.”

“See what I mean?”

“Wait,” Dean said taking the phone out of his hands. “How many couples did you choose so far?”

Benny shrugged. “Fifteen, I think,” The look that Dean gave him signaled him to try and explain himself. “Like I said, I’m weeding them out. They’re all people who I think you’ll like, I’ll try to get it down to five and those will be the people we actually meet.”

Dean sighed, and handed the phone back to Benny. “If you say so.”

_-_

Getting it down to five wasn’t as hard as Dean thought it was. There were a few specific things that he was aiming for. For starters, they have a good job. He wanted his baby to be as spoiled as possible, and if he couldn’t be the one to do it, so be it. And they needed to agree on a closed adoption. Dean doesn’t even want to see the kid once it’s born. As soon as it’s out of him, it goes to those parents and Dean can go on with his life. It would be hard for him to do, of course, but he was sure he could get through with it.

When he explained the plan to his parents, they seemed to have actually like the idea. John less accepting than Mary, but that was expected. Then, the worst news of the week, was that John insisted on going with them and he swore that they would visit all of the choices in one day.

So, instead of the leisurely few days that Benny and Dean had planned, they had to sit in the backseat of the Impala for roughly six hours.

The only thing Dean particularly enjoyed about his father driving them around, was the looks on the applicant's face. First, a huge muscle car pulls up in their driveway, they’re expecting some feds to question  them about some murder that they know nothing about, and then it ends up being two nervous teenagers and then an ex-marine.

The last stop was a decent sized family house right outside of Lawrence. They had already drove all around Kansas, and all of them just wanted to post-pone the meeting and just head back home, but they kept trucking.

“This is the last one, right?” Dean asked as they walked up to the front door. “We’re in Lawrence, why didn’t we just go to this one first?”

“Because I know you well enough.” John said as he knocked on the door.

A woman came to the door. Her skin was tanned and her dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She wore a tight, blue, shirt and black exercise shorts. “You must be Dean,” She said smiling toward him.

“Yeah,” Dean smiled, taking in the sight in front of him. “I am. And you’re Lisa. Can we come in?”

She nodded and moved out of the way. “Of course. I’m so happy that you’re willing to do this,” When all of them were in, she closed the door. “Can I get you something to drink or eat? I know it’s sort of late, but I have coffee going. It’s low fat and it’s just the instant stuff. Hope you don’t mind.”

Dean looked over to Benny, who rolled his eyes. It was barely noticeable, but he saw it. “What? Are you jealous that she’s got the instant stuff and you don’t?” He joked in a low tone, so she and his father wouldn’t notice.

“You only wanted to come here because she’s a yoga instructor.”

“And her profile looked nice. I mean, she already has a kid who seems to be doing pretty good,” Benny’s attitude didn’t change. Dean turned back to Lisa and began to go through the questions that he had asked tens of times that day. “So, what made you to decide to adopt?”

“Well, for a long time, it was only Ben, my son, and I. He’s getting older, and I’ve wanted another child for a long time, but I wasn’t quite ready to settle down with somebody else only for them to leave again. So, instead of having the baby myself, I started looking into the next best thing.”

“How old is your son?” Benny asked, to Dean’s surprise.

“He's 11. I'm 29”

Dean was quiet for a moment, doing the math in his head. “You had Ben when you were my age?” He looked around the house. “You seem to be doing a lot better than those horror stories that I’ve seen.”

Lisa shrugged. “I dealt with the hand I was given.”

“And you didn’t think about not keeping him?”

“Not really, no. I’d wanted to be a mother for as long as I can remember. Sure, that time came a little bit sooner than I expected, but I didn’t want to lose that chance.”

“What do you mean lose that chance?”

She sighed, letting her head drop slightly. “Anything could have happen from then until I was really ready for kids. There’s cancer, ovulation disorders-”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Dean said as he stood up from the couch quickly. “Benny and I are gonna go. My dad will handle everything else. Good job, kids all yours. Have a good day.”

Benny quickly got up after him and followed Dean outside. “That came out of nowhere, are you okay?”

“What if something like that happens to me?”

“What? Keeping the kid?”

“No,” Dean sighed. “Something that wipes my chances of ever having a kid again? I want to be a dad, just not now.”

“Dean,” Benny said as he placed his hands on Dean’s shoulder, trying to get him to meet him in the eye. “Nothing like that will happen. Everything will be fine. And when we’re ready, we’ll try again.”

“You said we’re. You plan on sticking around?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m just hoping you plan on keeping that promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that one was a little short and rushed, but I have a good reason. Because A lot of big stuff are going to happen in the next few chapters again. Like Benny's mom finding out, the school learning about it, and then a little surprise in Sam's life as well. So, there's that to look forward too in the next few days.


	8. Late Christmas Present pt. 2 (Week 13)

Dean woke up to the sound of a small child jumping and the creaking of the bunk above his. He opened his eyes to see Adam jumping up and down in front of their bunk and Sam climbing down the ladder.

“Why are you up so early?” Dean groaned as he rolled over onto his back.

“It’s Christmas, silly.” Adam said, not ceasing his jumping around.

“It’s 4 am,” Dean said, sitting up. “Do you know what that means, kiddo? It means Santa hasn’t come yet.”

“Wha-?” Adam said as he stopped bouncing and sat on the floor.

“Timezones. Remember when we went to Disney World and you were super sleepy the whole time?” He nodded. “That’s because it’s earlier in Disney World than it is in Kansas. And Santa is going everywhere, so he’s got to think about timezones. He’ll be here in an hour or two, okay?”

Adam nodded, “Can I stay here?”

“No, you can’t,” Sam cut in as he finished his descent down the ladder. “We don’t have a chimney, and our room is closest to where we have the tree. He might need to come through our window, and he won’t come if we’re awake.”

The youngest Winchester gasped and went running to his room. Dean sat up in his bed, hunched over slightly, so his head wouldn’t hit the bottom of Sam’s bunk. “Why haven’t we told him yet?”

“Maybe because he’s four and our parents sign the presents ‘From: Santa’,” Sam sat down next to Dean “Anyway, how are you doing?”

Dean quirked an eyebrow in question. “You’re really asking that?”

“Yeah, just because most of our family are still trying to wrap their heads around it, doesn’t mean I have to act like none of it is happening either,” Sam shrugged. “Hell, if I was going through that I’d be terrified.”

“Well, good thing you don’t need too. You aren’t a carrier,” Sam didn’t respond, and just looked down to his hands. “You aren’t a carrier, right?”

“You know guys and really checked for that sort of thing anymore,” Sam sighed. “And I hate hospitals, so mom and dad never really took me to figure it out. Late bloomer, I guess.”

“Do I need to give you the sex talk or something?” Dean asked jokingly as he nudged his brother.

“I doubt you’re the best person to give me the talk. Besides, we haven’t done anything like that.”

“Well you’re fifteen,” Dean looked at his brother. “Also, may I ask who you meant by we?”

Sam blushed to his ears and got up off of the bed. “You know what, I think santa is here now. I’m gonna go wake mom and dad up. You can take care of Adam.” He left the room quickly.

Dean sighed and stood up, slower than he usually would. “Don’t think for one second that this conversation is over, Sammy.”

_-_

Dean was invited to spend some festive time with the Laffites. Which wasn’t that different then most days Dean spends with Benny. The only difference was that his mom was there and they were actually talking. The original plan was for them all to eat dinner together, but Dean insisted that he wasn’t hungry. Both Benny and his mother seemed to take that as a personal offense because they’ve both seen how much Dean could pack away. But, Benny seemed a little more sympathetic, and offered him something a little lighter than what they were originally going to have. Ms. Laffite seemed taken aback by it, and kept asking if Dean was feeling okay.

“You’ve been acting a little off the last few weeks, darling.” She held her hand to Dean’s forehead. He couldn’t help but notice the pet name, and realized that was where Benny had gotten it from.

“Really?” Dean asked as he scraped the food he didn’t eat, which was very little, into the garbage can.

“Like when you left work around Thanksgiving.”

“That was just a small fight between Benny and I. We’re good now.”

“Or when you were picking up some of the dirty dishes from the tables and you ended up running to the bathroom.”

“I think I had the flu then. Thanks for changing me to the wait staff by the way. Less puking incidents.”

“Mmhmm,” She nodded. “Dean, can you and Benny put the dishes up and wrap the food we didn’t eat? I plan on saving that for a while.  
Dean nodded and met Benny up in the kitchen. “Why don’t we just tell her now?” Benny said in a whisper as he opened the dishwasher.

“You’re the who said you didn’t want her to know until I was showing and we knew exactly what was going to happen to the kid.”

“One, you are showing.”

“In a loose shirt I’m not.”

“And two,” Benny continued, meeting Dean in the eye. “It’s going to Lisa.”

“Yeah, that’s the plan, but you don’t seem very enthusiastic about it. She seems like a good fit.”

“Is it because she teaches yoga?”

“Her fantastic body has nothing to do with it,” Dean picked up a plate and put it into a cupboard. “Besides, she knows what I’m going through.”

“That doesn’t mean she’s immediately the best choice for our kid.”

“You’re right about that, but she knows what she’s doing. I actually heard she teaches a lamaze class too. My mom wants me to sign up for it.”

“And are you going to?”

Dean shrugged. “I’m not sure yet. I don’t want to, but she insists,” He picked up a glass. “I’ll do it if you come with me. Wouldn’t want you to get jealous.”

“I’m not getting jealous about you staring at some woman we both know you don’t have a chance with,” Benny said as he reached down to grab a pan and put it away. “I just don’t want our kid to go to anyone we know nothing about.”

“I don’t know why you care so much since you still plan on taking that sports scholarship.”

He hesitated. “When the scout was there, I didn’t play. I’m sure they picked up someone else.”

“My dad may be bitter about this whole thing, but he wasn’t going to wreck your future like that. Just scare you a little. ‘Sides, you guys lost that game. Dad sent the guy videos of some of your other games and told him about how you won states last year because you carried the team.”

“He really did that?” Dean nodded. “Why?”

“No idea. I guess he has a soft spot for you, Laffite,” He shrugged. “Believe me, if he didn’t like you, you would have fucking killed you.”

“Language, Dean.” They both turned around to see Ms. Laffite with her arms folded over her chest and a stern look in her eye. Although she only stood at 5’3”, she was intimidating. “Thank you for helping with the dishes. You’re mother called and wants you home right now.”

“Oh, okay,” He looked from Ms. Laffite back to Benny, wondering what he did wrong. “You still plan on coming over later to help pack, right Benny?”

Benny glanced at his mom. “Well, I think we might need to move that to sometime later,” He gave Dean a quick peck on the cheek. “ I’ll be over next week to help y’all move though. So I’ll see you then, I guess.”

“Sorry about cursing, Ms. Laffite.” Dean nodded and walked out of the kitchen and decided it would be best to just let himself out.

_-_

When the familiar whirring sound of the Impala left, Benny broke the silence between his mother and him. “You know he swears a lot. Why’d you send him away?”

“I just told him his mother called.”

“Did she really?”

“Yes, she did. Something family related.”

“So I’m the one in trouble?” She walked up to him and smacked the back of his head. Benny quickly moved away and held his hand over the now stinging part of his neck. “Momma, what the-”

“I used to be a nurse, Benny. You know that. You didn’t need to lie to me for that long. I could see the signs. Dean has never been that sick for as long as I’ve known him.”

“Momma, I don’t-”

“Do not interrupt me, boy,” She held up a finger, Benny stopped trying to speak immediately. She sighed, and spoke in a softer voice. “You have so much of your father in you, Benny. Both so ambitious. God bless your heart, but sometimes ambition leads to hurting others. Both of you are so prideful too. I’m happy that the scout did end up seeing those clips of you, and I’m happy that you’ve been offered scholarships from other schools too.”

“Dean doesn’t know about the other schools.”

“Let me finish. What I’m trying to say is, do not leave that boy. Even after the baby is born, okay? You getting him pregnant was like signing a contract.”

“We put it up for adoption.”

“Think about the kind of person Dean is and imagine him actually giving that kid away,” Benny did and sighed, looking to the floor. “You see my point? Even if he does follow through with it, and that is a big if, you have to stick with him. He may not say it himself, but he will be heartbroken and will need any sort of support he can get. Do you understand?”

“Yes, m’am.”

“Good, now go clean off the table. I’ll put the rest of the food away since you two didn’t get to that.”

“Well,” Benny said before leaving the kitchen to go through to the dining room. “There is one really good thing coming out of this.”

“And what’s that?”

“You get to be a grandma in, what? Seven months now? It could be like a late Christmas present.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating yesterday. I needed to work on a different fic that actually has a due date. Anyway, even though there is still some time before baby comes, I really need some help on deciding what a name should be, because I've actually already written a few chapters ahead and the child's name is beginning to become more important. So yeah, if you read this, send in a suggestion for a baby name


	9. Moving On (Week 14)

The Winchesters weren’t exactly enthusiastic of change. But sometimes, the family had to deal. Especially when the landlord of the new house they were originally going to move into, rented the house out to someone else who said would pay the price he originally asked for, not the bargain that the Winchesters suggested.

Instead, they bought a house. Big difference, Dean’s dad hated having to hand over the money for another mortgage because they hadn’t had one since Sam was born. His mom, on the other hand, was ecstatic for a house that they could actually do anything with. And when Mary Winchester said anything, she really did mean anything. She was an interior designer after all.

They ended up selling most of the basics that they didn’t care too much about. Old couches, old room sets, most clothes that they couldn’t fit anymore. Dean was tempted to throw his jeans into the “Can’t fit” pile due to his frustration of being unable to get them anywhere past his hips.

Adam got a room that was sports themed, as four year old boys do. The walls were a dark blue, and the bedspread was baseball with assorted sports posters on the wall. Nothing very exciting, but Adam loved it.

Sam’s was more based around books. There was a small nook in the book shelves where a queen sized bed was. The covers were a dark gray, and the pillows were a bright orange. The only big problem with the room, for decoration purposes, he had every single book that they owned in his room.

Dean’s was a little calmer. Mary had said that she didn’t want to do too much because she wanted him to feel a little more independent. Which Dean was sure was just his mother’s way of saying. “Have the attack room because we know you’re leaving soon.” He was sure it would turn into a storage area soon enough. But, if he had to be there for the next few months, he decided to make it a little bit more liveable. A few posters on the wall covered the dark wooden walls. He stuck with a his full sized bed, even though Sam got a larger one. His mom bought him a memory foam bed topper, which Dean was thankful for after the move. He fell before he could even unpack a full box.

He woke up two hours later, a little disoriented, to his bed dipping down. Dean opened his eyes slowly to be met with a smiling Benny looking down at him. “You’re still here?” Dean asked as he sat up slowly.

“Yeah, well you’re mom wanted me to help unpack the some of the kitchen stuff and move the rest of the boxes in,” He reached out to ruffle Dean’s bed head. “Didn’t really want to go home, so I helped out.”

“Why didn’t you want to go home? Which reminds me, what was up with your mom last week? I’ve sworn around her before.”

“She was angry with me because I didn’t tell her sooner.”

Dean frowned. “She heard us talking?” Benny nodded. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have talked that loud and -”

“Dean, it’s fine,” Benny gave him a small smile. “She’s okay with it. I just didn’t want to go home because of college things. I got a scholarship offer.”

Dean broke out into a huge grin. “Really? Oh my God, Benny, that’s amazing! Why are you saying it like it’s a bad thing? Where is it for? Kansas State?”

“Uh, LSU,” Dean’s smile faded slightly. “And U of M, Ohio State, and Dartmouth actually. I mean, the Dartmouth one was for football, but they’re pretty happy about the academics too.”

“That’s great,” Dean said, even though his smile had faded significantly. “Far away, but great. You have to move on some time, right?”

“I still plan on trying to get in to KU.”

“Oh, you’ll get in, but why go when you could go to your school of choice instead?” Dean sighed. “C’mon. We both know that your top sport schools were U of M and LSU. You’re plan was, if you get into LSU, you would go to LCI for culinary. And if you got into U of M, you would do Schoolcraft. I’m happy for you.”

_-_

It was just past noon on the second day of moving and the only room that had fully been unpacked was the kitchen.The house was still mostly boxes and bubble wrap. Fumes from the fresh paint on the walls made them have to have every single window open. Most rooms had officially been designated to what they would be used for. Dean left his room to go to the kitchen to get lunch. While he was walking down the hallway he past an open door. Which, wasn’t that unusual to see, but he swore that Mary told him the only thing on his floor was a bathroom, a bedroom, and then another smaller room that connected to his that could be used for storage. Dean curiously stepped in the room. It was too big just to use for storage, but she was right. It was smaller than his room. Besides, Dean didn’t really have enough things to put in the room. It could be used for something a lot nicer than storage. The walls were already painted a cool gray and the floors were a light brown tile. He knew they hadn’t painted that room, so the previous owner must have done it. What could they have even used it for?

‘A nursery.’ His mind supplied him. He looked around the room some more. A crib could have gone on the far right wall. A rocking chair was probably put in the corner near the crib, then a changing station on-

“Stop thinking,” Dean said to himself outloud. “Maybe in a few years, but I can’t have a kid right now. Different circumstances, maybe but…” He put his hand on his belly, it was the first time he did ever since he even learned about the pregnancy. “Sometimes we gotta be strong, right kiddo? You’ll be a lot better with Lisa.”

He put his hand back down to his side and turned to leave the room, closing the door behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still hoping on getting Baby names in! And just because I'm asking for them, doesn't entirely mean that it's Benny or Dean naming the baby. Think about how Lisa might name it as well.


	10. Popcorn (Week 16)

“Sam, I need you to be brutally honest with me.”

“Dean, we’re going to be late. This is the third thing you’ve tried on.”

“I have study hall first hour, it doesn’t matter.”

“Well, I have health, so can we please go?”

“We will as soon as you tell me if I can hide everything in this.”

Sam sighed and looked over what Dean was wearing. “The undershirt is a little too tight. You should be able to get away with it as long as you don’t take the plaid off,” He stood up off of Dean’s bed. “You’re going to need to tell soon enough.”

“Yeah, well right now it just looks like I’m carrying a little extra holiday weight.”

“What about in a few weeks? You’re going to get bigger, and the holidays will be long over with.”

“I’ll deal with that in a few weeks then,” Dean tightened the over shirt around him. “Is it cold enough to wear another coat?”

“You’re going to get heatstroke. It’s like, 30 degrees and you’re wearing enough the handle a winter in Russia.”

Dean shrugged and picked up his jacket. “I think it will be okay. At least for a while.”

_-_

Dean was wrong. God, he was so wrong. Monday was bad enough, but as the days went on it just kept getting worse and worse. First day back to school, people were already wondering. Winter sports were coming to an end and spring sports were starting up. The student who was holding the sign ups walked over to Dean and showed him the clipboard. Just when he said he wasn’t going to play that year, his entire table gaped. They kept asking him if he was okay or if that time he passed out in gym was why.

Second day had him puking in the wheelchair accessible stall during his anatomy class when they had to watch the infamous “Miracle of Life” video. They got Cas to leave the anatomy class as well to try and coax Dean out of the bathroom.

Middle of the week and onward, there was a random rise in temperature from the 30s to the 50s and Dean couldn’t wear as many layers anymore. That’s when people started noticing the swell underneath his shirt. Everything spiraled out of control from there.

Last day of the week, and Dean is only a few minutes away until he skips study and goes home to be away from the Hell Hole that is Kripke High for two days.

“So,” A voice from beside him asked. Just the sound of her voice made Dean want to strangle her. Becky Rosen was a peppy cheerleader that insisted on knowing everything. “A few girls were talking about you when we were in chemistry and we heard that you were a carrier.”

“Carriers are more common than you think, by the way.”

“Anyway,” she continued. “We also know that you put on a little weight during the break-”

“Personal boundaries, Rosen.”

“-And I know you didn’t show up to Homecoming until like, a few hours later,” Becky leaned closer to him, and Dean moved away. “You’re pregnant, aren’t you?”

“You know, you really could have led with that.”

“Is it Benny’s?”

“Even if it was, I wouldn’t want to bring him down with me.”

“So you are pregnant?”

Dean huffed and closed his AP History book. “Yes. I am. Now that I’ve told you, will you please shut the hell up.”

“But-”

“We have AP exams coming up, and I actually am aiming for the valedictorian if you didn’t know. I need to study.”

Beck pouted and sat back down in her seat. “You know,” She said after a moment. “The valedictorian goes to someone who is also a pretty big role model. Now that you’re carrying the baby you might not get the position.”

Dean didn’t respond, but that idea had his mind racing. Was that really something that could happen? Even if he did ace every single test that he took, he still might not get the title he had been aiming for. That couldn’t be right, she had to be lying. Or, what happens if he misses a final because baby decides to come earlier? Sure, his due date was June 23rd, but kids are almost never born on their due date. Something bad could happen or-

Dean felt a small flutter, barely noticeable, that stopped his thoughts in their tracks. He did read somewhere that he would be able to feel the baby’s movements soon enough. He just didn’t think it would actually happen that early, or maybe he just expected to feel different. His mom said that after a while, the kicking actually would start to hurt. But she didn’t mention anything about the tiny movements that felt like popcorn popping inside of him. Dean wasn’t entirely sure how to react to it. If he was at home or just with Benny, he might have actually acknowledged it. But he was at school, surrounded by people who would judge and spread more rumors around even if he makes one small move.

The bell rang and Dean let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. He packed his books into his backpack and quickly left the classroom. He began walking to the front of the school so he could just get in his car and head home, because he was sure Cas would end up taking Sam back home again.

He was almost out the door when he saw in the corner of his eye Benny talking to a girl who would usually be shorter than him, but her high heels made her roughly the same height. She had long, dark brown hair that was tied into a tight braid that stopped at her lower back.

Then, of course, there was the way that Benny had described her at one point in time. ‘Beautiful. I mean, words don't even cut it, you know?’

To top it all off, she was Greek, and heiress, and the love of Benny’s life until Dean came into the picture. Maybe even after.

Dean tried to not be the jealous type, he really did. But sometimes, more recently than others, Dean felt like anybody who even spoke to him were stepping in his territory. He found himself walking over to where the two were and standing close to Benny. “Hey, Andrea,” He greeted. “Mind if I steal Benny for a little bit?”

She looked from Benny to Dean, a small pout on her face. “Okay. See you later, Benny?”

Benny nodded, and when Andrea left, he turned his attention to Dean. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. What were you two talking about?”

“Prom.”

“Why? It’s still three months away.”

“Yeah, but she just ordered her dress and wanted to make sure my tie matched.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, then closed it just as fast. He knew they were going together. He knew that she was going to win prom queen and he would win prom king. It was the plan, but Dean still couldn’t help but feel sad about it for some reason. “You sure you’re feeling okay, Darlin’?” Benny asked.

He forced a smile. “Yeah, I feel fine. Better than I have in a while healthwise actually. Since last hour is study hall, I was thinking maybe we could just hang out or something.”

“You want to skip?”

“It’s just study hall. We would literally just be sitting there. Everybody skips.”

Benny shrugged. “If you say so. Where should we head to?”

Dean smiled, more real this time. “Actually, I was thinking we could head to your mom’s diner. I’ve been craving the apple pie for weeks.”

Benny laughed. “Alright. Momma will love seeing you.”

_-_

Dean took a big bite of the apple pie and moaned around the fork. When he and Benny used to study together in their junior year, they would always order apple pie to share. This time, Benny didn’t get a fork and just watched as Dean ate the slice he had ordered.

“You got a little something right there,” Benny said as he motioned to a spot at the corner of Dean’s mouth.He swallowed the huge bite he took and reached for the napkin to wipe it off. “How are you feeling?” Benny asked.

“I’ve had better days,” Dean shrugged. “Other than that, fine. You asked that already.”

“Yeah, but I felt like you weren’t really telling me the truth.”

“Well, I was,” Dean put down his fork “I almost forgot to tell you. Baby started moving today.”

Benny smiled. “Really?” Dean nodded. “Why didn’t you lead with that?”

“I didn’t want to drag you in. People have been asking about the whole thing for days and I didn’t know how you would react if I told you at school.”

“I would have been ecstatic,” Benny said matter of factly. “I am ecstatic. Why do you think I would bail on you like that?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe because of when I first told you.”

Benny sighed, exasperatedly. “You still haven’t forgiven me for that, have you?” Dean shook his head. “I’m trying my best, Dean.”

“I get that, but it doesn’t really change that much.”

“What can I do to get you to forgive me?”

Dean scoffed. “How the hell should I know? I don’t even know what’s going on in my head half of the time. I’m happy, I’m sad, I’m angry in like, the span of five minutes.” He slouched into the seat. “Just try harder, I don’t know. I want to forgive you but I just feel like I can’t.”

Benny sighed and stood up as he began to dig through his wallet. “You’re leaving?” Dean asked, looking up at him.

“Well, I was gonna head over to the library, you can come with me if you want. Or I could just drop you off at home before I head out.”

“No, I can study at the library, I’ll go with you. But why are you going?”

“To find a book on what I can do to help you out.”


	11. Doubt (Week 20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The halfway point is very stressful. Dean is beginning to learn that

Dean had no more energy to deal with school, but he didn’t want to risk missing a single test or study material. So, no matter how shitty he felt, physical or mental, he went to school. Besides that, for a short time, things did get better. Dean got the Impala for his 18th birthday, and his dad let him play on the soccer team. Sort of, he just got the title of captain, but he didn’t get to play as much as he would like. Benny did put more work into helping Dean out. Most of what he did didn’t even sound like something he would do, so Dean asked him to stop after a week. Benny accepted that what he did was terrible, and that it was okay that Dean wouldn't really forgive him for a while. But things, as they always do, got worse. Incredibly worse.

A rumor had started going around, that the baby wasn’t even Benny’s. Dean wanted nothing more than to defend himself, but he still didn’t want to risk the repercussions hitting him. So, he stayed quiet, and just watched everything happen. People would feel bad for Benny, and wonder why Dean would do something like that. Even though, he would never even think about cheating on him. It was drama, and the school was like a parasite when it came to drama. Kripke High might as well have been feeding off of it. Even his teammates joined in on the ridicule, everyone except Sam and Coach of course.

It was only about 6 pm and most of the team was still on the team. Not entirely for practice at that point, more because they just didn’t quite want to go home or their rides hadn’t come to pick them up quite yet.

“Dean, you okay?” Sam asked as he walked up to him. His brother had gotten a lot taller in the past few months, and had been packing down as much food, maybe even more, than Dean had. The growth spurt of his little brother brought him to the same height as Dean.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” Dean responded as he stopped juggling the ball he had, but kept it balanced on his foot.

“Just making sure. Dad wanted me to ask.”

“As soon as I hit the halfway point, everyone just suddenly got more interested in it. Like I’m some fucking soap opera or something.”

“In their defense,” Sam started. “There was a Doctor Sexy episode that was pretty much exactly like this.”

“And you know this how?”

“Because you and mom were watching it in the living room before we moved. Kitchen was connected, so I saw it.”

“Okay, so what was the real reason you asked me if I was okay?”

Sam sighed, “You look tired. Maybe you should just sit down. At least for a few minutes.”

“At this point, Sammy,” Dean started as he kicked the ball up and caught it. “Tired is pretty much my permanent state. Leg cramps, the kid keeps moving, I have to get up to pee every few minutes.”

After a few seconds of awkward silence, another voice joined their conversation. “You’re all still here?” They turned to see Castiel, his hair was going every which way and he was still in his track and field uniform.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, we’re not allowed to leave until everyone else does because dad is driving us home.”

Cas turned to Dean. “For someone who just got a car, you’re not doing that much driving.”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, well I can barely fit comfortably behind the wheel anymore. So it’s passanger for me for the next few months.”

“Are you alright?” Cas asked, frowning slightly.

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Yes, I’m fine. I swear people have got to stop asking me that.”

“I was just-”

“Doesn’t matter. Nobody really wants to know, they just ask because it’s polite. Nobody really cares about the fact that I’m toting around twelve extra pounds, or the fact that my ankles are so swollen that it hurts to walk most of the time,” He sighed. “I can’t wait to get this thing out and then give it to Lisa so I never have to deal with it again.”

Cas and Sam glanced at each other, then back to Dean. “That doesn’t sound like you,” Cas started. “At all.”

“Well maybe the halfway point is giving me a change of heart. I don’t want to see the kid, I’ve never wanted to see the kid. In fact, I’d love if we could just cut it out right fucking now so I don’t need to have that constant reminder of-” Dean stopped himself when he noticed he was beginning to raise his voice and his eyes started to water in the slightest “Forget it.”

“This is about, Benny. Isn’t it?” Cas noticed. “Dean, what did he do?”

“Nothing,” Dean sighed. “He isn’t doing anything that I didn’t want. The guy is a fucking teddy bear, he’s not the problem. It’s me.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“I mean he’s kinda been distancing himself from, all of this,” Dean motioned to himself. “I pushed him away because I was sure I could handle this by myself. And he hasn’t come running back yet. I don’t know why I expected him to. I’ve been stressed and I’ve been putting it all on him and he doesn’t deserve that. He doesn’t deserve me, and now I have to deal with that. And what makes it worse is that he wants me to keep the kid…”

The three of them were silent for a moment, the noise of the practice continued to go around them.

“Have you tried talking to him about that?” Cas asked.

“Why would I? The guy’s busy with his own life.”

“You’re a huge part of his life, Dean. You should hear the way he talks about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“We mean he’s head over heels in love with you, and you with him. But both of you are too stubborn to say it first,” Sam said. “I think Cas and I have wingmanned enough for you guys over the past few months. Why don’t you to just try talking together. Communication is key after all.”

Cas nodded in agreement. “You two are very happy together, and there is a lot going on with you two, but that doesn’t mean you need to lock each other out, okay? You need each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank angels_rdvd64 for giving me a jumpstart on this chapter. Although it didn't go anywhere what was originally intended with that brainstorm (I went through a few drafts of this chapter and then just sort of ended up mushing everything together) I think it turned out pretty okay. Besides, still have to keep some mystery up with this, right? Hope you enjoyed it


	12. Breathing and Building Blocks (Week 23)

“Right about now the baby should be able to hear things from outside the womb,” Benny read off of his phone as he sat at the head of Dean’s bed. “And it’s about the size of a mango.”

“A mango?” Dean asked as he stopped shuffling through school papers to meet Benny in the eye. “I have to push a mango out of a hole I didn’t even know I had until I was 15?”

Benny shook his head. “Naw, you need to push a pumpkin out of a hole that you didn’t know you had until you were 15.”

“A fucking pumpkin?”

“I mean, it’s a small pumpkin if that changes anything.”

“What website are you on?” Dean asked as he climbed over so he could sit closer to Benny.

“Babycenter. The one Lisa recommended.”

He paused, to meet Benny’s face. “You hate Lisa.”

“I don’t hate her,” Benny corrected. “She seems to know what she’s doing. And besides, I can’t glare at her when we go to the lamaze class your mom signed us up for.”

Dean frowned and leaned against Benny’s shoulder. “I forgot about that. Do you think there is anyway I can avoid it? Like, I could just say that I haven’t been feeling well.”

“I doubt anyone in that room would be feeling well. Besides, most of them are third trimester.”

“Then why should I go?”

“Because you have no idea what you’re going into. You’ve avoided all talk about it.”

“Of course I’ve avoided talk about it,” Dean sighed. “I’m terrified.”

“With good reason,” Benny said, the smallest smile on his face. “But it’s going to be okay. So, are you ready to head out?”

Dean shook his head. “Not really.”

“C’mon, it’s just breathing. What could happen?”

_-_

The amount of times that Dean had to say his age or say that they were mostly just watching was making him feel more lightheaded than the patterned breathing did.

“It’s not that bad.” Benny said in a whisper as Lisa addressed the students.

“Yeah, it really is.”

“What about you, Dean?” Both Dean and Benny looked up to see Lisa looking directly at him. “How do you plan to deliver?”

Dean stuttered over his words. “I-I don’t know. What’s the right answer?”

The people laughed. “There isn’t any right answer,” Lisa said. “It’s what’s comfortable for you.”

“Oh, uh,” Dean shrugged. “Hospital, I guess.”

“Any medications to help?”

“Epidural, probably. I mean, I’ve seen a few videos and it looked like it would hurt like hell. I’d rather not have to go through something like that.”

“Hm,” Lisa said, looking down to her feet. “If you insist on having an epidural, then it’s fine. But, do you know all the chemicals they would be putting into you just so you can take the easy way out?”

“Y’all know that the pain can be bad enough to send someone into shock, right?” Benny commented. “So, I think that taking the edge off with pain medication would be a fine idea so nobody gets hurt.”

“But it’s not your baby,” One of the woman in the class added as she looked back at Dean “Lisa told us that you were giving her the baby. So, legally, it’s not yours to decide what will happen to him or her in the first place.”

_-_

“You two are back early,” Mary commented as she saw Dean and Benny walk into the kitchen. “What happened?”

“Benny and I decided to leave.” Dean said as he sat down at the island table.

“Why?”

“For both of us advocating for a medicated birth, and everyone else judging us to hell for it,” Benny said as he sat down next to Dean. “Then of course, there was the part when Dean was very close to punching a pregnant woman in the face. He thought better of it after a few seconds.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing important,” Dean said sighing. He then turned to meet Benny’s eyes, sending him a silent plea that said ‘Just drop it.’

Mary nodded, accepting that it was all she would get out of Dean for the time being. She turned her attention to Benny. “Well, how long do you plan on staying today?”

Benny shrugged. “I mean, I drove myself here, and my mom knows I’m here. So, I guess I was going to leave when Dean would tell me to.”

Mary smiled. “Alright then. Would you two be okay with babysitting Adam?”

Dean sighed. “I’ve had to look after him the past few days.”

“He is your little brother, Dean,” Mary said as she grabbed her keys and purse off of the the table. “Yeah, well he likes Sam more.”

“Sam is over a friend’s house, John took another shift at the garage, and I have to meet with a client who is having a melt down over floor tiles. So you get to take care of him. If it makes it any better, it’s almost his bedtime anyway. Just play with him a little, read him a story, and then he’ll be out like a light.”

It was never that easy for Adam to fall asleep, but Dean and Benny took on the challenge anyway. Adam insisted on playing with building blocks, the wooden ones that came in four different colors, even though he had barely played with them since he was three. But he insisted on building a castle out of them.

“Dean,” Adam said as he picked up one of the blocks. “Can you do the belly thing?”

Dean ruffled his brother’s hair. “Sorry, kiddo, no belly thing.”

“Wait,” Benny said, meeting Dean’s eyes. “What’s belly thing?”

He laughed. “The last time I had to watch him he liked balancing a few of his toys on me to see if the baby would kick them off.”

“The baby kicks that hard now?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it just started last week. I mean, the kids is still doing somersaults right now, but-” He stopped mid-sentence and placed his hand on his distended belly. “Okay, I beg to differ.”

“It’s kicking?”

“Mhm,” Dean sighed. “That was rib, Jesus Christ.”

“The kid’s dad is the soccer captain after all.” Benny commented, which gained a small smile from Dean.

“Yeah, and her other dad is a friggin’ football star. I swear, she never stops moving.”

“She?” Benny asked, the smallest hint of hopefulness in his voice.

Dean shook his head quickly. “Or he. I meant to say she or he.”

“What makes you think it’s a girl?”

He sighed as he leaned back, trying to stretch out. “Just some stuff our moms have said. They say since I’m carrying higher, it’s going to be a girl. The pronoun just sort of slipped out.”

“We have the ultrasound picture, Darlin’,” Benny said as he rubbed Dean’s back comfortingly. “We could technically call Dr. Barnes to see if they were right.”

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea,” Dean said, returning to his normal sitting position. “I don’t want to get more attached than I already am.”

Adam had abandoned the blocks and was sitting on his bed, pressing assorted buttons on a sounds book. “You can put yourself to sleep, right Adam?” Benny asked. The toddler nodded and then went back to looking at his book. He stood up and held his hand out to Dean. “Need some help?”

Dean nodded and gladly took his hand, before they walked out of the door together. Once they closed the door Dean began to worry his hands together. He took a deep breath and began to speak. “I’m sorry I’ve been kind of shitty to you the past few months. I need you with me in this a lot more than I thought I did.”

Benny smiled. “There’s no need to apologize, chief. I love you, I would have been helping you out through this even if you didn’t want me to.”

“You love me?” Benny nodded. Dean felt a huge smile breaking across his face. “I love you too.”

 


	13. Shifting Gears (Week 26)

The excitement of the school had faded. People actually began talking to Dean again like he was a normal human being. Most even knew that the baby was Benny’s, which made everything a lot easier for the two of them. The final stretch, and they finally have support from people who aren’t related to them.

“So, can you get a parental leave from school?” Charlie asked from her spot across the table from Dean.

He shrugged in response. “I never really had to think about that. My due date is in late June, we’ll be out already.”

She nodded. “Are you going to have a baby shower or something?”

“No, but Benny and I were invited one for Lisa.”

“Lisa… Isn’t she the chick who’s adopting the baby?” Jo added in. Dean nodded. “She’s having a baby shower for a baby that she might not even get in the end?”

“What do you mean? Everything’s signed, she’s getting the kid.”

“Yeah, but you’re technically allowed to decide you want to parent it instead. Even after a month after the exchange was made.”

Dean paused, raising an eyebrow. “And you know this how?”

“When I was younger, my mom tried to adopt a kid. The mom wanted her baby back after a week. My mom was pretty messed up about it. I wouldn’t suggest jumping back in like that, but if you really decide to-”

“It’s not happening,” Dean said cutting her off. “I know that I can’t take care of a kid. Hell, by the end of the year I’m planning on living in the dorms at KU, or maybe somewhere else. You can’t fit a bassinet inside a college dorm room.”

“I haven’t started touring colleges, yet,” Charlie said, shrugging. “So I don’t exactly know how big a dorm is.”

Before Dean could respond Benny walked over and sat next to Dean at their table. “Sorry I’m a little late.”

“Where were you?”

“Helping Cas set up a promposal.”

“Seriously?” Dean said, impressed and surprised. “Who’s Cas asking?”

“You might not be to happy about this one, chief.” Benny said as he motioned to the table across from them. Sam was looking down at his study guide in front of him, and Cas was sitting across from him, waiting for the best moment.

“He’s asking Sam?” Dean asked in shock as he turned his attention back to Benny. “Isn’t he supposed to ask my permission or something.”

“Be happy it isn’t Becky asking Sam. Cas was going to hold off on asking him until he heard Becky planning on doing a huge one.”

“Are they dating?”

“Not really sure. I think Cas’ biggest thing was that he didn’t want to go alone. Since you made it pretty clear that you didn’t want to go, and Andrea is probably going to drag me around all night.”

Dean sighed at the mention of Andrea. She had started putting posters up in the hallway of her and Benny telling people to vote for them to be prom queen and king. Dean wasn’t going to vote for her, but he would vote for Benny.

“You know,” Benny started again. “I still don’t really have the suit for prom yet. Do you want to go to the mall after school.”

“Considering I can barely fit into the clothes that I’m wearing, I don’t think I really have a choice but to say yes. Am I meeting you there, or are you driving me?”

“I’ll drive. Like you said, you can’t really fit behind the wheel of the Impala anymore.”

“Which sucks, by the way,” Dean added. “Because I miss driving a lot.”

_-_

“Benny, I love you, and you look amazing in suits,” Dean started as he sat down on the bench in the changing room. “But I swear if you try one more tux on, I’m leavin’ your ass here.”

“Says the guy who was trying things on for 45 minutes.” Benny said, smiling down at Dean as he began to unbutton his dress shirt to try another one on.

“Yeah well, I’m carrying around a soccer ball under my shirt and I’d rather not have a slip.”

“Is this about the stretch marks?” Dean sighed at the comment. “If it makes a difference, the tiger stripes don’t bother me.”

“Yeah, well they bother me. Have you ever seen a picture of the people with extreme stretch marks? Like, the kind that look like they were just attacked by a fucking bear.”

“That’s for extreme weight gain though.”

“I’ve gained ten pounds in the last three months.”

“That’s only about 3 pounds a month,” Benny turned towards Dean, his shirt wasn’t tucked all the way in and he had yet to finish tying his tie. “You look great, Dean.”

“And you look like a middle schooler who’s about to go to there first dance,” Dean stood up slowly, the added top weight slowing him down slightly, and walked over to Benny to work on his tie. “What about suspenders? If you wear those then you can get away without the suit coat. And the obnoxious red tie.”

“I thought suspenders were our thing,” Benny said, meeting Dean’s eyes. “Besides, she wants it to match her dress. She wants me to shave too.”

Dean froze. “Are you gonna do it?” He said, sounding shocked even by the thought of his boyfriend without his beard.

Benny shrugged. “I might. I’ve never been a big fan of shaving.”

“Then don’t do it.”

“You don’t want me to, do you?”

“Hell no,” Dean stated, matter of factly. “If I had to choose, the beard would be staying. Besides, this thing with Andrea is one night. You can’t grow it back in the span of a few hours.”

“Okay then, the beard stays.”

“Good.”

_-_

They went to the food court to grab something to eat. Dean kept saying how he had the biggest craving for anything salty, and Benny just couldn’t say no to him so they ended up getting two giant pretzels.

“How far along are you?” The woman who worked the cashier at the pretzel stand said as she handed over the hot pretzels.

“He’s five months,” Benny answered for Dean before he had the chance to calculate the weeks.

“Can I give you some advice?” She asked.

Dean groaned internally. Ever since he started showing, he had been getting the weirdest advice from everyone. But, he was curious about what she would say. “Yeah, go for it.” He said, forcing a smile.

“When the time comes around, you really shouldn’t get an epidural,” Dean swore in his mind and was tempted to just end the conversation right there. “I see that face you’re making. Just wait for it. You really shouldn’t get an epidural because you would end up numbing everything. And then you wouldn’t know how hard you were pushing and you could just tear everything.”

Dean could feel himself go pale. “That can happen?”

She nodded. “It happened to me.”

He caught himself glancing down. “Oh…”

Benny placed a heavy hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Well,” He said to the cashier. “Thanks for the advice. We’re gonna just go now.”

When they sat down, Dean still seemed to be in shock. “I don’t think I want an epidural anymore, Benny.” He said, staring down at his pretzel.

“She’s exaggerating,” He insisted. “It’ll be fine.”

“But you don’t know that. I don’t want to have stitches up my taint,” Dean said, almost hysterically.

Benny burst out laughing, letting his head go back. “It’s not funny.”

“It kind of is,” He said between laughs. “I mean, you should hear yourself.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile, only in the slightest, and shake his head. “Okay, maybe I am over reacting a little. But I’m serious about the whole stitches thing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I woke up at 6 am just to post this because as of late, this seems to be the only place in time where wifi actually works, so I'm a little disoriented right now. So, if the fic was worded really weirdly, that was why. If you need help understanding how hings happened, just send in a comment and I will respond hopefully in a way that might clear things up


	14. Dinner with the Lafittes (Week 28)

Dean spent most of his time at the Laffite’s house. They were always welcoming to him, and sometimes he just needed some good ol’ fashioned southern hospitality. Of course, they hospitality comes in rich, savory food. What could he say, sometimes he got tired of “Go for what you Know” nights that had become redundant and unsatisfying. It doesn’t bother his parents though. Sam usually would hang out with the Novaks, more specifically Cas now that most people knew for a fact that they were together. And Dean was never home anyway, so as long as they got a babysitter for Adam, Dean or Sam could be anywhere.

Plus, there was the additional fact that Ms. Laffite knew what she was doing, and Dean did not. He was at his third trimester, and he still wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. He would rather his boyfriend’s mom awkward questions like that instead of going to the woman who would supposedly mother his child.

“It’s going to hurt, sweetheart,” She said as she set down the plate in front of him at the dinner table. “You know that.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard horror stories,” Dean sighed. “Do you have any tips? That might ease it a little, without drugs.”

“I thought you were certain on the epidural.”

“Yeah, well, every time I decide I want the epidural, people come in with reason why I shouldn’t have it.”

“Well, there are ways that can help with pain management without any medicines,” She looked over to her son. “Ones that Benny could actually help out with.”

Benny knitted his eyebrows together. “What do you mean?”

“Labor usually hits the lower back hard,” She started. “The way Dean has been carrying, I expect it to be a little rough on him. If you put pressure on the middle of the lower back, it should help with the pain.”

“And you’re sure it will work? I don’t want to just be sitting there.”

“I’m your mother, of course it will work,” She turned her attention to Dean. “Do you at least have a hospital bag packed?”

He shook his head. “No, I never really thought about it. I mean, I still have ten weeks left so-”

“It’s not often that a baby is born on it’s exact due date,” Ms. Laffite cut him off. “You don’t want to get too comfortable now that you are in the final stretch.”

“Yeah, but, ten weeks,” Dean sighed. “I don’t know, I just feel like I’m rushing through this. At first, I wanted this kid out as soon as possible. But now… I’ve gotten so used to it kicking I feel like it would be weird when it’s gone.”

“When she’s gone.” Ms. Laffite corrected.

“I think it would be best if we keep pronouns out of this,” Dean sighed and pushed away his plate. “Sorry, Ms. Laffite. I’m actually not feeling to hungry right now. Is it okay if I lay down for a bit?”

“Of course, I’ll wrap your plate and you can take it with you when you decide to head out. Is Benny’s room okay?”

He nodded. “As long as he doesn’t mind.”

“I’ll meet you up there in a few minutes, okay?” Benny said, turning his attention away from his plate and to Dean.

“Yeah, okay. Don’t be surprised if I’m asleep, though.”

_-_

Sleep was a figment of Dean’s imagination and he knew that more than anything else. A distant thought that he was sure wouldn’t become truth anytime soon. It wasn’t the room that truly bothered him. The bed was comfortable and the towel smell so much of Benny that Dean found himself curled into the comforter even though it was warm inside the house.

There was a knock on the door and Dean was met with a familiar southern accent. “Are you okay?”

“You can come in, you know,” Dean responded into the pillow, muffling his words. “It’s your room.”

Benny opened the door as slowly as he could so the door wouldn’t give off a loud creak. “Yeah, but you’re using it. I wouldn’t barge in on someone who is just sleeping,” He closed the door and walked over to the bed to sit on the edge of it. “You didn’t answer if you were okay or not.”

“I’m fine, just a little overwhelmed with,” Dean sighed. “Everything.”

“Like school everything or baby everything?”

“Both. I have to study for AP exams, then there are just normal exams. Colleges coming at me left and right until they know that I’m pregnant and then they definitely back off inviting me to the school. What makes it worse is that I’m not even smart,” Dean turned around so that he could be facing Benny. “I don’t know what I’m doing half of the time. I have to study months before a test just to above a ninety. But you, Cas, Sam, anybody can just study for a week or not at all and still get an A. The only reason why I have good grades this year is because I have two pass or fail study halls.”

“Do you really believe that?” Benny asked, looking down at Dean. “You’re the smartest person I know.”

“No, Cas is the smartest person you know. The guy knew complex conversation in six different languages by the time he was a freshman. Not to mention that he skipped eighth grade. He should be a junior right now, but he’s so smart that he can just skip and keep going.”

“Yeah, but that’s languages. People can be geniuses in different ways, you know that, right? I could ask you what was that song that ends with him singing ‘Going to Chicago’ or something?”

“When the Levee Breaks. Led Zeppelin 19-” Dean knit his eyebrows together. “71, I think. But that doesn’t change anything.”

“Or I could show you a picture of any car and you would be able to tell what it is in a few seconds,” Benny reached down to put his hand on Dean’s belly. “And you said that the baby was a little overwhelming too, not just school.”

Dean sighed, but didn’t bother moving Benny’s hand away. The kid had been moving a lot until Benny had started talking and it had calmed down significantly. “You weren’t there when Jo talked about the time her mom tried to adopt, where you?”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. But if I was, I don’t remember the story.”

“Well, the birth parent went back and changed their mind a month after the baby was born. And they got the baby back,even though she parented the kid for a whole month.”

“I’m not getting your point, Dean.” Benny said, as he began to rub soothing circles on Dean’s belly when baby started moving around again.

“I… I think I changed my mind, I don’t know. Right now the main idea is still letting Lisa have it. But every time the baby kicks,” He placed his hand over Benny’s. “The idea of giving our kid away just kinda rubs me the wrong way. Then, when somebody reminds me how hard it will be to take care of a kid alone and still go to college, I think the kid would be better off with Lisa.”

“Who said anything about you doing this alone?” Benny asked, shocked by even the thought of leaving Dean. “You have me, you have your and my parents, your brother. You don’t need to be alone, Dean.”

“You’ve never had to live with a newborn. It’ll just be excitement for a week and then it will fade to all of us hating each other and just wanting the kid to shut the hell up,” Dean moved Benny’s hand off of him and tried to sit up. When they didn’t work as well as he would have hoped, Benny had to help him get a little more upright. “Anyway, what I was saying was that, even if you do plan on sticking around, we don’t live together.”

“The move you guys did moved us into the same neighborhood though, just a 1 minute drive and a 5 minute walk.”

“That doesn’t mean you’ll be there to help in the middle of the night. You’ll be asleep, you’re phone will be off,” Dean sighed. “I love that you’re trying, but there is no need to say things you know won’t happen.”


	15. Senior Skip Day (Week 30)

Between studying, ultrasounds, and trying to get sleep with a baby kicking his insides and a four year old finally realizing that all the grownups (Sam included) stay awake a lot longer and therefore he needs to as well, Dean just hit wits end.

He was at the end of his rope. The final day for seniors was approaching quickly, the month of May had just only begun, yet all of the students were definitely ready to just get out of the place. The entire school got the worst case of Senioritis ever, even the teachers were just done with it all.

Fuck, he deserved this break.

The air on his face from the open window had calmed his nerves significantly. The gentle thrum of an acoustic guitar coming from the radio, plus the smooth gliding of Benny’s truck, made it hard for Dean to actually stay awake.

“We’re almost there, Darlin’. You plan on sleeping there too?”

“That actually sounds amazing,” Dean turned from the window to look at Benny’s profile. “I could just fall asleep on the beach to the sound of the water on the sand. Besides, we woke up early, I get less hours than I’m used to already, this just threw everything off.”

“It was sort of spontaneous,” Benny agreed. “Took me by surprise, too. But we couldn’t just miss out on senior skip day. Especially since it’s at the beach and it has been perfect that past few days.”

“Perfect to you is about five degrees too cold for me.”

“No way. 75 degrees is too hot.”

“We’ll be in cold water, and I think 75 is fine. That’s what we keep the house at.”

Benny sighed. “If it gets colder I’ll let you borrow my letterman.”

“Do you just carry that thing around with you?”

“Pretty much, because you’re pretty much always cold.”

“That’s thoughtful.”

“And I usually forget about it in the car anyway.”

“Okay, less thoughtful.”

“The sentiment is still there, Darlin’.”

Dean sighed, and turned his direction back to the window. It was weird for him to even think about how it was probably the last time he would really have the chance to hang out with most of the people there. He knows he won’t go to everyone’s graduation party, nor would he really have the chance to talk with them during the actual graduation ceremony. Truthfully, he actually thought he might miss a select few.

They pulled into the beach’s parking area, parking next to Cas. Most of the other people had made it before them due to Dean needing to take multiple bathroom breaks on the way there. Thanks to baby kicking his bladder every single time they went over a pothole.

“How was the drive?” Cas asked as Dean and Benny got out of the car.

“Wasn’t to bad,” Dean said as he raised his arms over his head, stretching. “Would have been better if I could actually be the one driving.”

“Like you could actually fit in the driver’s seat.” A voice said from Cas’ car. Dean looked through the window to see Meg sitting in the passenger's seat.

“What? You couldn’t get Sam to skip so you just brought next best thing. AKA ex-girlfriend?” Benny asked after seeing it was Meg as well.

“Sam had an AP US history test today,” Cas said shrugging. “Besides, he wouldn’t have been excused from classes just because I took him with me. And Meg is a senior, our past has nothing to do with the fact that she isn’t the best driver, and asked me to drive.”

Dean smiled. “So you would have brought Sam with you?” Cas nodded. “Well, I’m still his big brother, so I don’t think you guys would get much alone time in anyway. I would have been watching you like a hawk.”

He began to blush up to his ears. “No, we wouldn’t-”

“I’m kidding, Cas,” Dean patted his shoulder. “Sam didn’t stop talking about the promposal until after a week. Roses were a little cheesy though.”

_-_

The day went pretty much as everyone expected. Most of the time was spent doing trick jumps into the water, or playing swimming games. Some people were pushed in off the dock, Cas being one of them. Then there was Dean, he could have gone in the water if he wanted to, but thought better of it when he realized that if he actually did go in the water he would either need to keep his white t-shirt on or take it off. If he had taken it off, then people would have seen a lot more than what Dean was comfortable with sharing. The stretch marks, the line of darker skin that goes straight down his belly, darker nipples, just the basic changes of pregnancy that Dean would like to keep to himself. If he were to keep the shirt on, there would be the problem of the tightness and having to pull his shirt away from his chest and it still suctioning to him.

He didn’t want to swim that much anyway.

The sun had begun to set, and the seniors had left the water to start up a large campfire. The darker it got, the colder it became as well. Dean had to send Benny to get the letterman jacket so he didn’t freeze to death before the fire was made.

Benny ended up coming back with a large beach towel, the jacket, and two cans of ice tea.

Dean took the coat and drink greatly and sat down on the towel once Benny sat it down.

“Did you have fun?” Dean asked, taking a sip of his iced tea.

“It could have been better. You know you could have gotten in.”

“Yeah, I know. Just wasn’t feeling it, I guess.” He took a few more sips before he froze suddenly. He set his drink to the side and grabbed Benny’s free hand to place it on the side of his stomach.

“What are you-” Benny began, but didn’t get the chance to finish it.

Dean smiled. “You can feel her, right? This is the first time she’s actually kicked this hard around you. I mean, she’s usually pretty calm when you’re talking, but now she’s really kicking.”

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Benny said as he set his drink to the side and moved so that he was sitting in front of Dean. He put both of his hands on that spot where the child was kicking. “These are the sort of kicks you would be able to see across the room.”

He shrugged. “Yeah, it hurts a little. Like, she’s stretching a lot in there. But I’ve been able to manage. It’s not to bad.”

Benny was tempted to mention Dean’s sudden use of pronouns again, but decided better of it. Dean was actually happy, with that bright smile and sparkling green eyes that he hopes the baby will have, even if it may not legally be his. Dean was the one who decided on a closed adoption, if Benny wanted to see his baby, he would. “Holy shit,” Benny said in awe, barely above a whisper.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Dean said jokingly. His smile faded in the slightest. “Hey, Ben?”

Benny met Dean’s eyes. “Something wrong?”

“No, not really,” He sighed. “It’s just. I don’t know. Imagine if this happened a few years from now. After we both graduate college and hopefully have steady jobs. You with your resturant and me working on cars. We probably would have been fucking ecstatic.”

“Yeah, instead of being here on a school trip, we probably would have been decorating the nursery or something.”

“Or in a childbirth class.”

“Or maybe even picking out a name.” Just the idea of naming their child hung in the air. Not even once did they even think about names for the baby. It just made everything feel a little too real, and yet, Dean and Benny were actually okay with it.

“Can you pretend,” Dean started. “Just for the night. That things are actually going how we want them to? We’re both happy soon to be parents on a night out at the beach. And we’re thinking about what we’re going to name our daughter. Or son.” He quickly added.

“Okay, I like this game. Any names in mind?”

“I’ve always loved the name Taylor,” Dean said. “Best part is, completely gender neutral.”

“And a middle name?”

“Didn’t think that far ahead.”

“What about a relative’s name? My mom’s name in Antoinette.”

“That name is amazing, but a little long.”

Benny nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. What about Marie?”

Dean paused. “Why Marie?”

“I liked the name. It just sort of hit me.”

“Well, I think it sounds awesome,” Dean smiled. “Still one small problem.”

“What’s that?”

“Taylor Marie Laffite-Winchester or Taylor Marie Winchester-Laffite?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because I love writing fluffy moments between those two. Thanks to "Of Moles and Sideburns" For the first name of Taylor. And the idea of the middle name came from "Lovemyboys" who I'm not entirely sure if they are still reading this fic or not. Either way, thanks to both of you because those two names put together just sounded so adorable to me


	16. Project Linchester (Week 34 pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this note in the beginning because Dean goes into an anxiety attack in this one. The P.O.V is pretty much exactly what he is thinking.  
> Also, a warning for mentions of miscarriage, but no actual miscarriage

Dean hadn’t slept. But that was usual. When he tried to sleep, baby would never stop moving until he called Benny and just had him talk over the phone. When that didn’t work, he would stay up studying. His mom said that he was practically a used match trying to light up again. He knew he was burnt out, he didn’t need the metaphor from his mom to tell him that. She had insisted that it wasn’t just the burnt out part that was the problem. It was that he was stubborn enough to keep on trying even though he was doing more damage than he was doing good.

When he wasn’t panicking about his AP exams, he was worried about his actual senior year exams. And when it wasn’t those, it was prom. Even though he wouldn’t be there, it still managed to occupy his thoughts and how Benny would be slow dancing with a Greek heiress who he once drooled over. Only to come back home, finally get into bed, and be woken up at 3 am again with “Project Linchester has found a new angle of attack. I need backup immediately”

It was a stupid joke, but they both knew it was easier to say that instead of, “Taylor is kicking again and she only calms down when you speak.”

Dean was the pilot who took way too many risks and Benny was his ground control. Saying that also came easier as well. Instead of the alternate of Dean being terrified and Benny being the only thing tethering him down back to earth.

And Dean was damn well sure that ground control would much prefer a gorgeous alien with long flowing...whatever they have instead of hair, than the pilot who would crash down into earth just to hear ground control one more time before he saw him run off with his beautiful alien.

His thought process was weird in the morning, especially since there was a scantron in front of his face and what felt like knives stabbing into his lower back.

He hadn’t slept in days, his back was killing him, and he had his AP Calculus test in front of him. Even though he skipped two of his morning classes just so he can actually take that one without passing out, it wasn’t working. Everything floated off the page and he had only got the first fourth of the test done before he drifted for a half an hour imagining a whole universe around a stupid joke that Dean had come to love.

The joke, not the baby.

No, he loved the baby too. He really did. He wanted Taylor to have Benny’s blue eyes and his own hair.

No he didn’t, he wanted her to have his eyes and Benny’s hair.

Did he even want to know what Taylor - no, _it_ \- would look like?

He didn’t. He didn’t even want to see her.

But at the same time he _did_.

“Thirty minutes left,” The teacher’s voice boomed, causing Dean and a few other students to jump at the sudden noise. “You should at least be half way through the test.”

“I’m fucked” Dean said, apparently loud enough for the student next to him to give him a dirty look and another one to whisper “Same,” in response.

One fourth of a test that is 20% of his grade is done and he has thirty minutes left to fill it in. He can’t risk just filling in random bubbles, his grade would plummet. He wouldn’t be able to get into a good school.

It’s not like he would get into a good school anyway if he was keeping Taylor.

But he wasn’t keeping Taylor, was he?

No, he wasn’t. They should probably change Project Linchester to Project Braeden.

The pencil had fallen out of his shaking hands and began rolling off the desk. Dean reached for it, maybe a little too fast, then the pain in his back got increasingly worse. He pulled his hand away from the edge of the table to press onto the small of his back. The pain eased only in the slightest, and the uncomfort that just wouldn’t leave made Dean let out a tiny whimper. The hard, plastic seat wasn’t making it easier.

“Are you okay?” Benny whispered to Dean as he picked up the pencil to hand to him.

How did he forget that his boyfriend was in the class with him?

Where they technically boyfriends?

They were, right?

If they were then Dean really shouldn’t be panicking about ground control running away with the sexy alien.

“It’s hot,” Dean croaked out as he fanned himself. “It’s really hot in here.”

It was more than hot, he might as well have been fucking drenched and his lungs burned with every inhale. He felt like he had just sprinted a mile and then landed back first on a huge rock.

“Dean?” Benny asked worriedly, loud enough to get the attention of the class. All of them, including the teacher, was much more interested with what was happening in Dean’s head then their tests.

“I can’t breath,” Dean said as he tried to fan himself harder, this time with the scantron, but the tremors in his hand, the stabbing in his back, and the cramps in his stomach that shouldn’t be there made focusing on the fan very difficult. “I need to get air. I can’t breath.”

**_-_**

He felt himself being moved, but didn’t fully get back into his own head until after a time that felt like hours, but he was certain was just minutes.

The first thing he could really hear when the blood pounding in his ear subsided, was Benny saying “It’s okay,” In a mantra, over and over and over. Dean was still shaking, but he could breath. He looked around to see where exactly he was, to find the person who had been running the front desk that day with a clipboard in their right hand and a pen in their left. He was practically buried in Benny’s chest. They were both sitting in chairs with arms on the side, so the position was awkward and it made his back hurt more, but he didn’t want to move. Benny’s arms were wrapped around him, so Dean was sure that it couldn’t have been comfortable for Benny either. He moved a little, trying to lessen the ache in his back. Instead, all the movement did was stop the mantra of “It’s okay.” and replaced it with hundreds of questions.

“Is everything okay, Darlin’? You were hyperventilating back there. Are you breathing fine now?” Benny took his arms from around Dean so they could both actually sit up, but kept hold of his hand.

“My best guess is an anxiety attack,” The receptionist said. “They aren’t exactly uncommon during these exams. I would send you back to your class, but I think someone in your condition needs a little more rest.”

Dean just nodded. His head was still scrambled and if he tried to make any words, he felt like only drool would come out of his mouth.

“I’ll take him back home. This is my only exam today, and I’m sure the other teachers will understand.”

“You’re not going to check back in?”

“No, his parents have been pretty busy lately, nobody is ever home during school.”

Dean stopped listening to their conversation and instead focusing his energy on stilling his hands and calming Taylor.

But, Taylor was calm, very calm. She had been calm since that morning since her movements were what woke Dean up. Since then, her movements began to lessen. She was big enough to feel every single move that she made, and Dean couldn’t feel anything.

“I can’t feel her,” Dean said as he put his hand on his belly. “She isn’t moving.”

The look Benny gave him was devastating, Dean almost regretted telling him. He couldn’t just not say anything about it though. What if something was wrong with her?

“Are you sure?” Dean nodded. “How long has she-”

“I don’t know,” His voice shook. “She was moving this morning. And now she’s not moving. At all.”

Even with the high stress of the situation, Dean couldn’t help but think “Project Linchester: system failure.”

It was a stupid joke, but he loved it.

And he couldn’t get himself to think that he might be losing his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first update of the day. I plan for there to be a few more today, so I won't keep you guys waiting to long


	17. 98 percent sure (Week 34 pt. 2)

The drive to the hospital from school was ten minutes, and the drive to home was fifteen if they continued going in the same direction. It was something that they passed every single day when going to school. The plan was if Taylor did move before they got to the hospital, then they could just keep on driving and get home quickly so Dean could actually rest.

He kept poking, rubbing, and prodding at his belly. Nothing too jarring, just enough to get a response.

“When was the last time she moved?”

“Around the time class started.”

“And you didn’t say anything?”

“I didn’t really think about it.”

“How could you not think about it?”

“Because I was in the middle of a fucking anxiety attack,” Dean said, raising his voice. “I’m scared shitlesss right now and you blamingme isn’t making it easier.”

“I’m not blaming you,” Benny insisted, trying to keep his voice as level as possible. “I know it’s not your fault. But, you really didn’t notice it earlier.”

“No, I was to focused on my back.”

“What’s wrong with your back?”

Dean shrugged. “It just hurts. It’s nothing. It always hurts.”

It was silent between them again for the next few minutes. The hospital getting closer and closer with each agonizing second without feeling the familiar movement in his belly.

Benny pulled over to the side right in front of the hospital, but didn’t drive into the parking lot. “So, are we going in?”

“Just give me a few more seconds,” Dean felt like he was defusing a bomb. One solid kick was all that he needed to make sure she was okay. Maybe he should have noticed it earlier. Maybe if he did than he wouldn’t be in the mess that he was. After what felt like forever, Dean let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “We’re not going in.”

Benny made a confused face. “Did she kick?” Dean nodded. “Where, I didn’t see it.”

Dean took Benny’s hand and placed it high on the right side. “She never kicks here. It took me by surprise, but there she is.”

_-_

Dean was emotionally drained and felt like he needed to sleep for the next few months. Benny helped Dean walk up to his bedroom, and when he was in his bed, Benny stayed close by. If anything went wrong, if he needed anything, or if he just wanted to talk.

He managed to get three hours of sleep in before he began to feel the pain that started in his back and then radiated to his belly again. Dean opened his eyes to see Benny sitting down on his desk chair while texting someone.

“ ‘time is it?” Dean slurred as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“About 3,” He said as he looked up from his phone. “What woke you up?”

Benny looked tired, he was staying up to talk Dean to sleep most days, of course he was tired. He didn’t want to worry him anymore, especially since he was certain it wasn’t anything. He had braxton hicks before, that was probably what he was feeling. “Just couldn’t sleep anymore. Kid kept kicking me in the ribs.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“It depends, are you doing anything important right now?”

He shrugged. “I was texting your mom about what happened.”

“Did she respond yet?”

“No, she’s at work. I doubt she would have the chance to answer anyway. But I told her that I’m with you and everything turned out fine,” Benny looked over to Dean. “Everything is fine, right?”

Dean nodded quickly. “Yeah, everything’s fine,” He made an attempt to sit up, but only made it out of the bed after Benny walked over to him to help him up. “You can go back to school, or just go home now if you want. I’m pretty sure I can handle myself right now.”

“A few seconds ago, you needed help sanding. Are you sure you can actually handle being on our own right now.”

“You saying that isn’t really helping with the confidence, babe,” Dean said, patting Benny’s shoulder. “I’m gonna go pee, you can stick around if you want. I’m not gonna kick you out. But I wouldn’t be to surprised if you decided to leave.”

“Why? Do you want me to leave?”

“No, I want you here. It’s just,” He sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Well, I plan on staying. At least until somebody else comes around to help you out, okay?”

_-_

Benny was left alone in the room after Dean waddled, even though he would never say that out loud, to the bathroom. He had began to spend most of his days up in Dean’s room and it had basically became a second home. He looked back down to his phone, to his surprise, there was still no response from Mary. Benny wanted to do something to help Dean, he could tell he was in pain even though Dean would never truly admit it. But what could he actually do?

A thought came to his head and he began to dial his mother’s number.

“Benny, is everything okay?” She responded quickly just after two rings

“That’s what I’m calling you about,” Benny said. “So, Dean and I left class early because he had an anxiety attack and was having trouble breathing.”

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s doing fine now. It’s just, remember when he was over a few days ago and he had braxton hicks that you had to help him through?”

“Of course I remember, you were more scared than he was.”

“Anyway,” Benny peaked outside the bedroom to see the bathroom door, the door still closed. He picked his next words wisely. “Let’s just say theoretically, how would one be able to tell if the contractions are real or fake without feeling them himself.”

There was a pause over the phone, before his mom said in a very serious tone. “You think Dean’s in labor? Do you know how serious premature birth is?”

“Momma, I _did_ say theoretically. I never said that he was. I just need a little help on discerning which is which.”

“Have you been timing the contractions like I taught you?”

“I would have been if Dean were to tell me when they started? Like I said, I’m not really sure it's happen-” Dean cursed loudly in the bathroom, startling Benny. “I’ll call you right back”

As soon as he hung up, Dean called for him. “You’re still here, right?”

He walked over to the bathroom door so he could hear Dean better. “Yeah, I told you I wasn’t leaving.”

“Can you do a favor for me?”

“Of course.”

“There is a black and white duffle bag in the corner right next to the front door. You can just toss it in the backseat or something. I’ll meet you down there in, hopefully, about ten minutes.”

“Wait, why? What’s happening?”

“Try not to freak out, okay? I’m doing that enough for the both of us,” Dean started. He could hear the shake in his voice. “I’m about 98% sure that my water just broke…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you little baby Taylor would be okay. She's just ready to get out a little bit earlier than planned. The next chapter will probably be a little bit longer that this one, since it will be her birth after all. For first timers, that sort of thing takes some time


	18. Longest 5 minutes (Week 34 pt. 3)

The drive to the hospital was the longest five minutes of his life. Benny had to drive slower due to the traffic of rush hour, and because everytime he pushed anything over 45, Dean’s seatbelt would lock.

Dean had called the hospital before they left. The receptionist who answered just said that they wouldn’t have a labor room ready by the time he would get there, but she was sure they would at least be able to get room for him in triage so he can at least be comfortable while they are checking him out. He thought things were going relatively well, considering their circumstances. That was of course, until they were stuck in the waiting area in the maternity ward while Benny was filling out page after page of paper work, occasionally asking Dean when there was a question he didn’t have the answer to.

“Medical history?”

“What the hell does that even mean?”

“Family and your own. Everyone in your family that I know is pretty fine.”

“Than just put ‘N/A’ or something.”

“It’s one of the ones where you need to check the boxes,” Dean buried his head into Benny’s shoulder and held on to Benny’s arm. “Are you having another contraction?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, his voice muffled in Benny’s shirt. “Last one was when we first pulled in the parking lot.”

“What is that? About 40 minutes?”

“Don’t know,” Dean’s grip tightened. “You were timing.”

“I said I was trying to time them, but you wouldn’t tell me when they would end.”

“This isn’t supposed to be happening yet,” Dean said as he lifted his head to meet Benny’s eyes, the contraction subsiding. “There was a guy who looked about the same age as us I saw when we came in. I think he just came back from a paint ball war gone wrong cause he was holding his arm like it was the worst thing ever but he was still laughing with the guy who came with him. And I kind of miss that.”

“What do you miss?”

“Being a naive teenager.”

“Well,” Benny said, setting the clipboard to the side. “Being naive teenagers is what got us in this mess.”

_-_

They finally got into triage, but even after that, it took forever for an obstetrician to come in. He had the hospital gown on and was drifting off under the covers to Benny talkin on the phone to Mary when another voice woke him up.

“You’re Dean Winchester, correct?” the doctor said as she closed the curtain behind herself. “I’m Dr. Miles. I’ll be delivering your baby and making sure everything is going okay.”

“What about Dr. Barnes?” Dean asked. He knew that the birth wouldn’t go as he planned, his water breaking only at 34 weeks told him that. But he was at least hoping to have his own doctor. The one he had become accustomed to over the past seven months.

“Yes, well the ward is always very busy in the spring, she is assisting someone else who is delivering right now,” She set her clipboard to the side and sat in the spinning chair that was at the base of the bed. “I know it would be a lot more comfortable for you right now if we knew each other a little better, but it looks like your baby doesn’t really think we have time for that. I’m just going to give you a quick cervical exam, nothing too harsh.”

Dean stuttered, and looked over to Benny, unsure of what to say. “He’s only 34 weeks,” Benny ended up saying.

“Oh,” She paused and glanced back over to the clipboard, apparently having only skimmed over his information. “So, you haven’t done this before? It’s not that difficult. Just take the cover off, move a little lower down on the bed, and prop your legs up.”

Dean did as he was told slowly, as moving had been difficult enough already, but then having to do it while baby is making an attempt to get out made it harder. Benny offered Dean his hand and he took it greatly.

“Okay, so you’re going to feel some pressure right now, I’ll try to get this done quickly.” And like that the fingers were in. Dean took a sharp breath and held onto Benny just a little bit tighter. It didn’t exactly hurt, but it sure as hell wasn’t nice feeling. The feeling of her pressing against his cervix made him shiver.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Dean said under his breath.

“Sorry, the first time is always a little shocking,” After a few more minutes, she took her fingers out slowly and disposed of the plastic glove. “It seems like you’re 2cm dilated and 50% effaced.”

“Is that a lot?” Benny asked. “The effacement, I mean.”

“It’s what’s expected,” She turned her attention back to Dean. “How long have you been feeling contractions?”

“Since around the time I woke up. So, around 6 am.”

“Have they changed in intensity or frequency since then?”

“Frequency, no. Intensity,” He shrugged. “It only got a little stronger when I was at school and it hasn’t gotten stronger since then.”

“And your water broke, too. Is that correct?” He nodded. “We’re going to do a nonstress test on your baby, check to see if you dilate anymore, and then put you in the labor and delivery room. Does that sound okay?”

_-_

“This is probably the nicest hospital room I’ve ever been in.” Benny said as they walked into their room for possibly the next 24 hours.

“It ain’t exactly the Ritz, Benny.” They had walked into the room hand in hand and Dean only let go once he was at the bed, and that was only to brace himself while he sat down.

“I’ll let you two get settled in before we start the pitocin and fetal monitoring,” Their nurse said. “You don’t need to wear the gown that we provided you. You can labor in anything you feel comfortable in, but when it comes time to push you’ll probably end up taking them off anyway.”

Dean nodded. “Do you plan on staying in here the whole time or will there be a chance for me and Benny to actually be alone?”

“You’ll have alone time, don’t worry. And you’ll have time for guests to come in and visit as well. I’m just setting everything up right now and after you get hooked up, I’ll leave you two alone again.”

“Do you have anything you want to change into in the bag?” Benny asked

“Yeah,” Dean managed to stand up on his own, but still motioned for Benny to follow him into the bathroom with the bag in his hand. Once the door was closed and Benny was seated with the duffle in his lap, Dean spoke again. “I borrowed your jersey by the way. Well, the one you had at the beginning of our sophomore year. It’s from before you lost all the extra weight, so I didn’t think you would really care.”

“Why are you telling me this now?”

“Just making sure you’re okay with it getting messy.”

Benny nodded, signaling that he didn’t care too much about it, then began to look through Dean’s hospital bag. “Wow, don’t you think this is a little bit much?”

“What?”

“Books, snacks, about three different sets of other clothes, five pairs of socks, a robe, an ipod, and another bag,” Benny looked up at Dean, who was still standing up, a hand on his back. “I’m impressed.”

“I like being prepared,” He took a deep breath. “The second bag is for you by the way.”

“You packed me a bag to?” Benny asked “What did you have put in there?”

“Clothes, camera, extra charger, pillow,” Dean stopped to take another deep breath. “Stuff like that.”

“Are you having a contraction?”

“Yeah, but I’ll be fine. Standing helps, just give me a few seconds,” Benny was so proud of Dean. He had been a lot more calm about the entire thing than Benny had, even though he was supposed to be the calm, collected, and prepared one. When the contraction ended, Dean spoke again. “Can you get out the jersey and just any of the shorts I have in there? Then can you unbutton me?”

Benny nodded and pulled the clothes out before setting them on the sink. He stood up and began unfastening the buttons of the hospital gown. “The jersey is big enough for you to go without the shorts, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s more for modesty than anything else. I don’t need to be spread eagle for everyone to see the whole time.”

“Just the last 10 minutes to maybe an hour.” Benny helped Dean out of the gown and into the jersey and basketball shorts. He was right, the jersey was a little big on Dean. Even if the jersey hadn’t needed to fit 20 extra pounds of padding underneath it. It practically swallowed him, but Dean couldn’t care. It was comfortable and even though Benny barely wore it anymore, it still had his familiar smell clinging to it.

When they walked out of the bathroom, the nurse was there waiting for Dean. “You look comfy,” She said with a smile on your face. “I couldn’t help but over here you two in there. You had a contraction, right?”

“Yep. Lasted 30 seconds,” Dean said once he was back in the bed. “Still pretty much the same time between them as all of the other ones.”

“And you were checked already if the dilation had changed?” He nodded. “Since you’re still 2cm, I was told to start a pitocin drip on you.”

“I thought you said she was fine after the nonstress test.”

“You’re child has a very strong heart, Dean,” The nurse said as she inserted a needle into a vein in his right hand. “It’s you that we’re more concerned about.”

“Hence the pitocin,” Dean finished as he looked at the IV drip. “I get that you guys are the professionals, but I really don’t think it’s a good idea to speed this up. It’s too early already, I’d rather she come out on her terms.”

“You’re worry is completely understandable, Dean. You’re scared. Dr. Miles has said she will do everything in her power to try and make this as comfortable for you as possible. Do you have a birth plan?”

“We didn’t have the chance to make one.”

“Would you like to think of specific things you would like us to do now?”

Dean looked over at Benny, who was sitting right next to the bed. He then took a deep breath and looked back at the nurse. “Uh… well, this is an adoption so…” He wasn’t entirely sure how to continue.

“She’s going to a woman named Lisa Braeden,” Benny said, jumping in. “And even though we don’t intend to keep the baby, can we at least see her?”

“I mean, I’ve been carrying her around for 34 weeks. I’m just sort of curious as to how she might look.”

“We’ll see what we can do. But, like you said, you are only at 34 weeks. Your baby might need to be moved to NICU quickly,” She began to put the fetal monitors on Dean’s belly. “But that’s worse case scenario. Most preemies born between 34 and 37 weeks end up being okay. They’ll still need to stay in the nursery for a short time of course, but even full-term babies need to do that.”

Dean stared eerily at the IV. “I can turn this off if I need to, right?”

“Just press the button to call for a nurse. Whoever comes will be able to help you with that. But it’s unlikely, it usually takes some time to get to the point where that is necessary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This was supposed to come out last night but I ended up falling asleep before I could finish. Sorry about that. There will more updates coming later today


	19. Calling the Whales (Week 34 pt. 4)

Early on, Dean had mentioned that the contractions felt different. Nothing too drastic yet. Just the pain was more centralized in his belly, than in his back like before. They had started coming quicker, and had intensified. Other than that, Dean was okay.

That, was two hours ago. It was 9 pm when it really started kicking in. It was also 9 pm when the visitors decided to show up.

Dean was sitting on a birthing ball that he had one of the nurses bring in when the back labor became too much for laying down in a bed. He was leaning forward onto the bed, his shaking arms the only thing keeping him from falling face first.

He groaned as the contraction climbed. Benny continued rubbing Dean’s back, trying to at least ease some of the pain, but to no avail. “It’s okay, Darlin. Just keep breathing, it’s almost over. Just a few more seconds.”

Dean tried taking a few deep breaths. In through his nose, out through his mouth. He couldn’t help crying out when the contraction hit its peak.

“You’re doing great. Keep breathing.”

“Can you just shut the fuck up about the breathing?” Dean exclaimed, but followed through the with instructions anyway. When the contraction ended, Dean sat back up and pressed a hand to his temple. A small chuckle bubbled out after he caught his breath. “Sorry about that. Took me by surprise.”

“I know, sugar. It’s fine. Good news, you get a ten minute break before the next one.” Benny kissed the back of Dean’s neck. “Did the ball help like you thought it would?”

“A little, yeah. Every time I would rock back the needle would pull and hurt like hell.”

“But was it worse than the contractions?” Benny moved the rolling chair so he could be beside Dean instead of behind him.

“Two different types of pain, Benny. You wouldn’t compare getting hit in the balls to getting shot.”

There was a knock on the door that got both of their attention. They both looked up to see their nurse walking in. She kept the door open slightly behind her. “How are you feeling, Dean?”

“Never been better,” He said sarcastically. “I already said I don’t want the epidural. So, if that’s what you’re here about again-”

“No, I just wanted to know if you were willing to accept visitors. I was going to ask a little earlier, but I didn’t want to break your concentration.”

“It depends on who’s visiting.”

“Well, there’s multiple groups who all would like to see you right now,” She said, then began listing them off. “John, Mary, and Adam Winchester, Toni Laffite, and Lisa Braeden.”

Dean looked at Benny for confirmation. “Well, you have nine minutes until the next contraction. Think you can squeeze a meet and greet into that?”

“I’ll manage,” The nurse let all the visitors in. While they were busy looking around the room, Dean said. “You guys have nine minutes, by the way.”

“Until what?” Mary asked, not letting Adam go from holding him on her hip even though he became entranced by the buttons and wires and were reaching for them.

“The next contraction,” Benny answered for Dean as the carrier worked on standing up from the ball and back onto the bed without jostling the needle. “You don’t need to get off the ball, you know?”

Dean nodded. “I know, I just want to be back in the bed for a little while.”

“You’re not supposed to be moving that much while on pitocin,” Lisa said worriedly, not looking away from the extra equipment. “The contractions are already man made and are tighter than what you’re body would naturally do. You wouldn’t want to hurt the baby. And if you are going to use the birthing ball again, you should sit a little wider to help move the baby along. Carriers usually have smaller waists so certain positions are harder on them. Like laying on your side when contracting without some sort of support between your legs.”

Dean and Benny exchanged quick glances. They were both happy with the advice, because she actually worked with carriers more than Ms. Laffite did. She would have been an amazing labor coach for Dean if she wasn’t the one adopting their baby. Dean just wasn’t as comfortable with it as he used to be. “Thanks for the help, but I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Mrs. Winchester, there’s a play area in the waiting room,” Benny said as he saw Mary and John struggling to keep Adam entertained with anything but the machines that were putting chemicals into Dean’s body.

“We know, he’s been in there for a long time and he wanted to say hi to Dean.” Mary said. Adam waved, with a smile on his face. Dean waved back.

“You know,” John started, looking at his oldest son. “Mary had you when she was your age. You always did take after your mother, after all.”

Dean knit his eyebrows together in confusion, and then quickly did the math in his head. He didn’t fully understand why it took until he was in the same situation as his mom was eighteen years ago to figure it out. “Wait,” Dean said, just realizing the absence of two people that he was sure Benny called. “Where’s Sam and Cas?”

“The venue is a while away from here. It may take some time for them to actually come around.”

“What venue?” Benny asked in confusion. The gears began to turn in his head. He swore under his breath. He knew he had forgotten something. When they were in triage Andrea had called Benny’s phone. He didn’t answer of course, and just continued on with calling the parents.

It was Prom.

Dean had gone into labor on prom night.

Before he had time to go over his new found information again, Dean groaned in pain again from the bed.

“Do you want me to help you back onto the ball?” Benny asked as he stroked comforting circles on Dean’s belly.

He shook his head. “No, I’ll be fine here. I just thought I had a little more time. Has it been ten minutes?”

Benny checked took his phone out of his back pocket to check the time. “It’s been eight minutes. Does it still hurt a lot in your back?”

He whimpered a small “Yes” and moved forward in the bed so Benny could get behind him and continue massaging.

In the middle of reminding Dean to breath, Benny glanced at their visitor’s, who had yet to leave. All of them had become so interested in the way Dean was reacting to the pain. Everybody who saw Dean on a soccer field or at school would think he has no feeling in his body at all considering how often he got in fights with guys bigger than him and they ended up being the ones who ran crying even though Dean would end up with a fractured bone and bloody nose. Once, during a soccer game, Dean had slid down to kick the ball into the goal. It got in, but not without the guy he was head on with tripping over Dean and scratching his cleats deep into Dean’s leg. And most people think he barely noticed until he saw how shocked his teammates were.

That wasn’t the Dean that Benny knew. His Dean was sensitive to any sort of touch, wouldn’t hurt anybody as long as they weren’t hurting someone he loved, and actually hurts a lot easier than he lets on at school. Mentally and Physically. But in labor, Dean was to focused on Taylor to even put his walls of invincibility up.

Benny wasn’t entirely sure if it was the pitocin strengthening the contractions or just how Dean handles pain was to blame. Either way, he was loud. Everything he was feeling came out of him in a series of groans and cries. Dr. Miles had said that reactions to pitocin vary, and it could just be very intense for him. But the look that John gave Mary, a small smirk and whispering something to her, to which she smiled at, changed his suspicions in the slightest.

As the contraction began to fade back out, Dean moved again so that he would be leaning against Benny, who wrapped his arms around him. “Okay, shows over,” Dean said breathlessly. “You can go now.”

“Whatever you say, Dean,” John said as the rest of the visitors began shuffling out of the door. “We’ll leave you to keep calling the whales.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You have been holding onto that for the past 7 months haven’t you?”

John shook his head. “I actually just remembered it.”

“Yeah, haha. Lifelong inside joke coming to bite me in the ass. Really funny.” Dean said, obviously unamused.

“Okay, I’m leaving. But you reacted the same as she did to the contractions and I couldn’t help myself.” John closed the door behind him, still laughing to himself.

“Am I allowed to ask what that was about?” Benny said.

“Mom had a home birth with Sam and apparently I got pretty annoyed with the noise she was making while contracting so I said it sounded like she was calling the whales,” Dean sighed. “At the time, dad thought it was the funniest thing, mom wasn’t as happy about it. I’m definitely starting to understand why she reacted the way she did though.”

“When was that? When you were four?” Dean nodded. “They held onto it for that long?”

“Apparently it was one of those “Kids say the darndest things” moments that parents will probably tell their grandkids.” Dean looked over his shoulder. “I’m really not that loud, am I?”

_-_

Lisa insisted on checking in on the baby, not Dean, as frequently as the nurses did. She would ask a few questions, talk about how she is happy that Dean decided to opt with a “Natural as possible” birth without the epidural or any pain medications. Since she was more focused on baby than Dean, she didn’t notice how he was starting to regret his words ten fold.

Contractions were five minutes apart, and he felt like he barely had time to breath in between them. Each one was fifty seconds long and it was getting harder and harder for him to get through the contractions. Then with having Lisa look on him it just made coping with the pain harder. He would labor on his side, then back to the ball, and then on his side again. He couldn’t get comfortable and the contractions had reached unbearable in those positions.

It was official, he needed the pitocin off immediately. After pressing the button to get a nurse in the room failed, Lisa went out to find someone to help. Happy with Dean’s decision to stop the pitocin on her baby.

“Her exact fucking words, I swear to God.” Dean said, sitting up in the bed again, not bothering to move back to the ball hoping he would be more mobile in a few minutes.

“Maybe you misheard her.”

“I didn’t mishear her, Benny! And until that kid comes out of me crying her little head off, she’s my baby.” Dean insisted. “Maybe even after that. Who knows what will happen.”

“Our baby,” Benny corrected. “It takes two, Dean. And what do you mean by after that?”

Dean’s anger faded, and turned into something colder. What it was, he couldn’t entirely place it. “Ben, I want you to imagine something for me,” He started.  “Picture yourself really little and you were fostering a puppy. And you loved that thing more than you loved anything else, but you knew you were just taking care of it for the time being. Since you’re kind of young and a little bit naive, you just don’t really think about that time coming anytime soon. Then you get a call, saying that somebody is finally adopting the puppy, and you’re fucking heart broken because you expected a little more time with the dog. But you know you can’t take care of it without the shelter’s help, so you just have to let somebody take the thing you loved most.”

Was that a good enough analogy for you to kind of get what I’m feeling?” Dean asked.

Benny thought on it for a few moments, before speaking. “I would adopt the dog myself.”

“But what if you-” Dean grimaced as another contraction started. “What if you know that you can’t take care of it? Fuck, this hurts.”

“I’d manage.”

“How?”

“With help,” Benny said, putting a hand on Dean’s contracting belly. “You know damn well everybody who really loves you will be there to help as much as they can. Especially me.”

Dean groaned and leaned onto Benny before wrapping his arms around his neck. Benny could feel Dean shivering on him, and he could feel his heartbeat going erratic. He reached for the call button, but stopped when Dean began to speak. His voice shook just as much as he did. “I can’t do it.”

“Yes you can, Darlin’. Just keep breathing like we already went over and-”

“Not what I’m talking about,” He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “I can’t let Lisa keep our baby.”

_-_

Benny was the one who got caught explaining to Lisa what they decided while Dean was checked out. “I feel like I should start out by saying that I’m sorry.”

“About what?” Lisa asked. “Did something happen to the baby while I was gone? I knew it was a bad idea to start pitocin on him in the first place. He could have labored through it, even though it might have taken days instead of the pit just fast forwarding it to the point that it would hurt the baby and Dean. He looked pretty bad when I came back in. Is he okay?”

“He’s the one I’m apologizing for,” Benny said, holding up his hands in surrender for her to stop her pitocin rant. “He changed his mind.”

Truthfully, Benny couldn’t be happier about Dean’s change of plans. Yet, seeing Lisa’s reaction made him regret telling her. “He… he changed his mind?” She asked, shocked.

“You still have a chance to have another one,” Benny insisted. “You’re twenty-nine and you’re a yoga instructor. You even had Dean drooling over you when we met you in person. You’ll find somebody that will actually be willing to have kids and stick around with you and your son even though he’s in his teens.”

She nodded, but still looked to be in shock by the revelation. “I think I’m just going to head home for the night. Tell Dean I said congratulations. You two will be fantastic parents.” With that, Lisa Braeden was out of their lives.

He watched her walk out of the maternity ward before going back into Dean’s delivery room.

He was standing near the bed, holding onto the rails, and swaying side to side. Shorts having been discarded along with his care for modesty. His eyes closed in focus. When Dr. Miles noticed Benny’s presence, she walked over to him. “Dean told me about the change of plans,” She started, glancing over her shoulder at Dean. “And he insists on holding the baby skin to skin after it’s born. Is he always this-”

“Loud?”

“I actually wasn’t bothered by it. He’s actually quieter than some of the other patients. I was going to ask if he was always that indecisive?”

“No, that’s new,” Benny sighed. “He used to be really stubborn and when he wanted something he didn’t change his mind about it. But I think it’s pretty understandable, he’s pretty much been ridin’ an emotional roller coaster for the past few weeks.”

She nodded. “If you insist. Also there’s one more thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Make sure he’s telling you exactly what he’s feeling when he’s feeling it. The baby was taking the pit like a champ, and moving down, but Dean’s body wasn’t reacting to it very well. When I came he was having terrible tremors in his hands and he told me about a “Headache from hell” as he called it that had been going on since nine o’clock.”

“He didn’t tell me about any of that.”

“I know he didn’t. Just try to keep an eye on him. I’ll be back in an hour to see how things are progressing.” With that, she left to go see her other patients.

“So, did the contractions calm down?” Benny asked as he walked over to the middle of the room where Dean was standing.

“Nope, still two minutes apart. Still just as intense, maybe a little stronger right now. Either that or it just feels different because of the positioning,” Dean smiled, looking at Benny. “I’m just happy I can move more than a foot away from the bed. Who would’ve thought standing would help me out so much? Also, more good news. I’m at eight centimeters.”

“Seriously?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, we’re a few hours away from being dads,” He paused. “How did Lisa take it?”

“Not too well.”

“I feel like shit for changing my mind so last second, but I just couldn’t give up Taylor. I think it started going downhill when we named her,” Dean put a hand on his belly and looked down at it. “You really think we can do this?”

“I’m sure of it.”

_-_

Two more guests came in thirty minutes later that they didn’t even think they would see. Dean had just come out of a contraction while sitting on the birthing ball when he heard familiar voices.

“Really sorry we’re so late. We were two hours away when we got the call and then Cas got lost.”

“I didn’t get lost.”

“If we weren’t lost than we would have gotten here at 11, at least.”

“Highways are a lot more busy at night than you would think.”

“Girls, girls. You’re both pretty.” Dean cut in once he stood up from the ball.

Sam smiled widely and walked over to hug his big brother. “God, I didn’t think we were gonna make it in time.”

“You almost didn’t,” Dean broke the hug to put pressure on his back. “Contractions last sixty seconds, and so does the break in between.”

“We didn’t see Lisa when we were out there,” Cas mentioned. “Or anybody that we knew for that matter.”

“Yeah, they all left around midnight. They’ll be back in the morning to see her.” Dean took a deep breath as another contraction began to build. “You got my text, right?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I’m supporting. Cas is on camera duty.”

“Awesome. Camera is in the hospital bag on the futon over there. Oh, and can you also get Dr. Miles down here, like soon?” He took another deep breath, this one ending in a groan. “I really don’t think it’s gonna be much longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official. THIS IS THE LONGEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN TO DATE! IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE! Taylor will most definitely be born in the next chapter. Active labor does take a very long time after all, so you guys got an extremely long chapter


	20. Taylor Marie (Week 34 pt. 5)

“Did I tell you that Sam and Cas are here?”

“You were sort of mid-contraction when you came in and just climbed into the shower. My guess is that you just didn’t have the time to think about it.”

“Oh. Well, they are.”

“I figured as much. I can hear the TV on in there, and I know we couldn’t even find the remote,” Dean grimaced and let his head drop as he rocked back into the flow of hot water from the shower head once more. “Contraction?”

“Not yet. Just a lot of pressure,” Dean sighed. “This water pressure sucks. It’s better at home.”

“You may not be the only one using the showers right now.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that it’s barely even helping,” He ran a hand through his wet hair, trying to push it out of his face. “Can you do the back thing again?”

He had been in there for barely even five minutes yet and it felt much longer. Each contraction dragged on to lengths Dean was sure was not the sixty seconds on and sixty seconds off that it was before. The jersey had been tossed as soon as he got into the bathroom and into the shower. Benny had set up Dean’s robe and a towel right next to the shower so Dean could just slip it on when he was ready and then go to the bed, or wherever he ended up choosing. They had adjusted the shower so that the stream would hit low on Dean’s back, the original goal was for it to help with the back pain.

“Oh God. Contractions starting,” Dean moved into a kneeling position, turned towards Benny. He grabbed onto his hands tightly. “Hurts…”

“I know, darlin’, it’s going to be over soon,” Benny looked on sadly as he watched Dean’s face contort in pain, knowing he could do nothing. “Is the pressure you were feeling worse now?”

“Yeah,” He croaked out. “Ben, I need to push.”

“But Dr. Miles said-”

“I know what she said,” Dean groaned. “But that doesn’t matter, Taylor wants out, now.”

Benny was officially starting to panic. They were going to be dads. It was really happening. “I don’t know what you want me to say…”

“I don’t either.”

Dean couldn’t control it anymore and began to push, the pressure having become too much. He would be quiet for a few seconds, before letting out his breath in a groan and then beginning again. He couldn’t entirely tell how long he had been pushing before there was a knock at the door “Dean, are you pushing in there?” He heard his doctor say.

“Yeah,” both Dean and Benny responded. Dean’s was more whimpered and it was Benny saying it that carried to Dr. Miles ears.

“You need to stop right now. We don’t know if you’re fully dilated and your cervix could tear.”

“ ‘m trying. I can’t stop.”

After the contraction passed, and Dean got himself to stop pushing, a nurse that Dean didn’t remember seeing before walked into the bathroom to check on him. “Have to check dilation. Open your legs for me?”

He did as he was told and stood on his knees, still holding onto Benny’s hand. “I’ll never get used to this.”

“Nobody ever does,” She said, then removed her hand. “Well, it looks like you’re ready to have a baby. Is there a specific position you want to have the baby in so we can get the bed into that position.”

“Sitting up,” Dean says as he went back down onto his knees. “I couldn’t even get through contractions while laying on my back.”

She nodded. “Well, I’ll go tell everyone involved, you can come in when you’re ready.” She got up and left the bathroom, but left the door open behind her.

“Can you stand up right now or do you want to wait until you’re next contraction is over.”

“There’s no way I’m standing right now.” Dean said, his voice strained.

“Are you pushing again?”

“I’m sorry. It just happens, I don’t-”

“I never said it was a bad thing, sugar. You just keep working on getting our baby out and I’ll handle the rest.”

_-_

He ended up staying in there for another ten minutes before he made Benny help him out of the shower and put the robe on. Still, before leaving the room, Dean had to stop and lean against the sink when another contraction hit him hard, causing him to start pushing again.

“Fuck, I can feel her head,” Dean groaned. “I can’t have this kid on a bathroom floor.”

“You’re not going to. You’re going to get through this contraction and then make it to the bed. Then you’ll be able to hold our daughter and then get some rest after.”

Dean moved his arms so he was over the sink on his elbows. “She’s actually right there, Ben. I can feel her.”

“Do you think she’s coming out right now?” Dean nodded. “Do you think you can handle being in here by yourself for ten seconds so I can get Sam to help out?” Dean nodded once more.

Benny sped out of the bathroom to get Sam, who was sitting on the futon reading one of the books that Dean had brought along with him. More specifically, Slaughterhouse five.

“Sam,” Benny said, getting the younger Winchester’s attention. “Dean’s pushing in the bathroom right now. You need to help me get him into the bed.”

Sam had grown a lot since Dean learned about the pregnancy. He got taller and a little broader, lessening his lanky appearance that he had since he was ten. He stood at 6’4” and basically eclipsed Dean when they were standing next to each other. His extra height would help with Dean as something to hold onto unlike Benny, who was an inch shorter than Dean. But that much made a large difference.

“Dean, you up for the walk? I’ll hold onto your left arm and Benny can hold onto your right. Just in case you need to start pushing again befor you get to the bed.” Dean didn’t bother closing his robe before grabbing the arm that Sam had offered to him. Benny got on his other side and they all walked to the bed.

Once they made it there, Dean leaned against the back of the bed that had been raised and moved his legs so that his knees were popped up. A thin blanket was put over him for modesty, even though Dean truly couldn’t care less at that point.

“Wow, Dean. You could have handled this yourself,” Dr. Miles said as she looked between Dean’s legs. “I can see the head already. How long have you been pushing?”

“About twenty minutes before you came in.” Benny answered for Dean, as another contraction began to build up.

“Okay, you two know what you’re doing right?” The two men on either side of Dean glanced at each other, and then back to the doctor. “All you need to do is help Dean pull his legs back when he pushes.”

They waited in silence, other than the shutter sound of the camera that Cas had, until Dean felt up to pushing again. The contraction would start with small hums and whimpers, build up to loud groans, and then back down to humming before starting over again. Even with all that pressure he could feel during the entirety of the contraction, he could only really get himself to push right as it was climbing up to the peak of the contraction and then not at all afterwards. It lasted for thirty minutes. Two steps forward, one step back. The ring of fire was right there, and when Dean would stop, Taylor would go right back in and he would need to do all of that work over again.

Dean couldn’t get himself to focus on anything that was being said around him. He pushed when he wanted to, maybe grab hold of Benny’s or Sam’s sleeves when his hand would cramp when gripping the railings. Again, the burning hit him and Dean couldn’t help but scream.

“Dean, listen to me,” Dr. Miles said. “Short breaths. Don’t strain yourself. Now, timed with those breaths, do small, short pushes. Like pulses.” He did as he was told, but the breathing was a lot harder to keep up with than the pushing. He kept on pushing, just like she told him to, but Dean went back to accidentally holding his breath for twenty seconds at a time and then gasping for air. Suddenly, Dean felt a gush of fluid and some of the pressure leave him.

“Her head’s out,” Benny said as he turned his attention back to his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head. “You’re doing amazing.”

“Do you want to touch your baby’s head?” One of the nurses asked, to which Dean responded with a look that said “Fuck no.”

“Okay, a few more deep breaths and then you’re going to push out the shoulders and the rest of the body will follow along.”

Dean took one deep breath before pushing with all he could. Then, he just felt empty. Lighter even, in the worst way possible. He fell back onto the pillows keeping his eyes on the screaming tiny figure they were hurriedly rubbing with a towel and putting a tiny yellow hat on her head. It had only been a few seconds since Taylor was inside of him, and he was already beginning to feel the “Baby blues” that he was told so much about.

He couldn’t feel her little kicks inside of him anymore, he wouldn’t be able to know she was okay constantly. “Can I hold her?” Dean barely got out, his voice having gone hoarse over the hours of labor.

The nurse smiled up at him and handed him the small child who wouldn’t stop squirming on his chest. Once Dean was holding her correctly, they put a blanket over top of her to keep warm and insisted that Dean would keep her close to his chest for warmth purposes as well.

“She’s finally here,” Dean said, not taking his eyes away from her. “She’s really here.”

“You did amazing Dean, you’re so strong. And she’s so beautiful.” Benny said from beside Dean, his eyes glued to their newborn as well.

Both Dean and Benny immediately fell in love with little Taylor Marie Lafitte-Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, you may be wondering. Is this fic done? Absolutely not. But after this you might will be returning to your regularly scheduled updates once a day. I'm gonna keep this fic going until they graduate and then will probably have an entire verse dedicated to it


	21. Postpartum

He was only allowed to hold Taylor for five minutes. During those five minutes, it was drilled into him that her lungs weren’t fully functioning and he had to make sure she was breathing, and if she stopped he was supposed to tell somebody immediately. “What time was she born?” Dean asked to anybody who was listening, as he didn’t look up from his daughter.

“2:56 am,” It was Cas who ended up responding as he snapped another picture. “At least that’s what the time stamp on the picture said.”

“It’s the nineteenth?” Benny asked, looking away from Taylor for a moment to look at Cas.

He nodded. “Yes. He’s been pushing since 2 but only pushed on the bed for I think 10 minutes.”

“Good thing you were paying attention, because I was a little busy,” Dean said only glancing up to everybody else before looking back down to Taylor. He hovered his hand over her little mouth as she breathed in and out, to make sure she was actually doing it. The nurse's words scared the shit out of him and he didn’t want to take a risk like that. He grimaced as he felt another, but a lot less intense, contraction. “Uh… should I start pushing again or…”

“It’s just the placenta,” Dr. Miles said. “It’s supposed to be doing that, but don’t start pushing quite yet. We didn’t cut the cord yet because we knew you wanted to hold her as long as you could. So to do that, we needed to keep the nutrients flowing through to her.”

A nurse reached out to Dean to try and move Taylor, but Dean moved slightly out of the way. “What are you doing?”

“I’m just going to clamp and cut the cord so we can do some measurements on her and get her to NICU.”

Dean felt his heart drop into his stomach. He was expecting her to go there, he was six weeks early for Christ’s sake! But he wasn’t ready to let go of her yet. “You said I had five minutes. She’s still breathing. It’s fine, I can keep holding her.”

“And we gave you ten minutes instead,” She picked Taylor up off Dean’s chest, much to his and Taylor’s dismay dismay. She started crying loudly when the nurse moved her back to a spot between Dean’s legs to clamp and cut the cord. “Sir, we’re trying to make sure she’s okay.”

“She’s doing fine with me,” Dean insisted. “Please, just a few more minutes.”

“Dean.” Benny said calmly quietly, but still managed to get Dean’s attention.

“Why are you just watching?” Dean asked, his expression similar to that of a deer in the headlights. “She’s your kid too. Don’t you want to see her longer?”

“We’ll still be able to see her in NICU. You know that.”

“It won’t be the same. It could be weeks until I can hold her again. I just need a little more time with her.”

“Look, she’s doing fine right now,” Benny motioned to their daughter as she was carried over to the scale. “It’ll be okay. You’ll be able to hold her again soon.”

As she was taken out of the room to go to the NICU, Dean felt himself choking back tears. “Not soon enough.”

_-_

Only a week in and Benny couldn’t follow through with his promise of always being there. Not during the nights where Dean learned that afterpains were a thing that he had to deal with alone. Not when John literally had to drag Dean out of the NICU when the nurses couldn’t get him to leave at six pm so the babies would rest. Not when he had to go to school and face every single person who would say “Well, at least you didn’t need to go through the end of your pregnancy. I heard it’s terrible.” And Dean would need to defend himself. Tell them that, because of Taylor being born too soon, he missed the first time she opened her eyes, or to stop her from crying, and how he would do anything to have his baby safe with him for two more months. He ended up just laughing nervously and agreeing with them. He couldn’t stop Dean from becoming a little too dependent on seeing Taylor. Once on the way to school, again during his first study hall all the way through lunch, and again right after school until they would tell him he would need to leave.

He missed all of that, because of some abusive asshole of a father finally kicking the bucket down in Louisiana. Benny said that he wanted nothing more than to stay with his baby and Dean. He said he wanted to help. Yet, every time Dean and he would talk, Benny would sound like he was having the time of his life.

“I’m not sure if you want me to be sad or not.” Dean said as he sat down in front of his daughter’s incubator, watching as the nurse did a few routine things on her like checking the cannula she had in her nose and adjusting a few other things.

“Well I sure as hell ain’t sad. You know the things that bastard did to us. He practically abandoned me and my mom.”

‘Practically abandoned,’ Dean thought even though he was trying his hardest not to let the words affect him. ‘I think I know the feeling.”

“You’re accent is thicker when you’re there,” Dean decided on saying instead. “Not gonna lie, it’s kinda hot.”

“Glad you think so, Darlin’, cause I doubt the accent is gonna fade again for a while,” Benny sighed and Dean could hear the smile he wore. “Damn, you’d love it here. Next time me and Mama come down, we’ll have to take you and Taylor.”

“Yeah, sounds fun. Ben, I’ll need to call you back.”

“Why, is something wrong?”

“No,” Dean assured. “I’m in NICU right now and I really shouldn’t be on the phone.”

“Oh, okay. Uhm, I’m flying next Saturday. You’re gonna be there right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it. Bye.” Dean hung up his phone and took a deep, shaky breath.

The nurse on call looked over at him, a empathetic look on her face. She was a black middle aged woman with curly hair tied back with a headband and a wide rubber band. “Was that the other father?” Dean nodded. “I haven’t really seen him around since you checked out.”

“Well, I really haven’t either.”

“You two seemed to really love each other when I came to get Taylor from the delivery room.”

Dean sighed, the memory once again fresh in his mind “God, I’m sorry about the way I reacted in there.” He checked the name tag she wore that read “Missouri Moseley.”

“It’s alright. I’ve been doing this for years. In fact, I knew you when you were born. I helped out in your mother’s delivery back then,” She turned toward him, a smile on her face. “Have you been pumping like your doctor said?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. It was kinda hard to figure out at first.”

“On average, about how many ounces do you make each time?”

“An ounce. Two if I’m lucky. Why?”

“Well, she’s been getting her colostrum from a syringe because she couldn’t quite get the hang of a bottle until yesterday shortly after you left. Do you plan on nursing full time when you bring her home?”

He nodded once more, his heart beginning to race when he connected the dots of what she was suggesting. “Yeah. Are you going to let me feed her? I haven’t even had the chance to hold her since she was born. All of the other nurses wouldn’t let me.”

“Taylor has put on a little more weight and her lungs are close to mature. You can feed her, since she will need to become accustomed to it.” Nurse Missouri grabbed a pillow and set it in Dean’s lap before carefully picking Taylor up. “Do you know how to hold her?”

Dean reached out for her, but ended up hesitating, as he watched Taylor in Missouri’s arms. “She’s so tiny. I know how to hold a baby, but I don’t want to hurt her.”

“She’s a lot tougher than you think.”

Suddenly, his baby is in his arms again and Dean was frozen. Did he have his hands in the right position? Was she comfortable? She was just looking up at him with her big dark, blueberry eyes and Dean was looking right back at her. Completely at a loss for words. “W-what do I do now?” Dean stuttered.

Missouri helped Dean get situated so that he was holding her right, and she was turned correctly.  Then suddenly, she was suckling like a pro. “Holy shit…” Dean couldn’t help but say as he looked down at her. “You’re really doin’ it, huh kiddo? You already look like you’re feeling a lot better. I can imagine spending all day in there isn’t too fun. Don’t worry. Daddy is right here.”

Even though he was encouraging her, Dean still worried. She was doing what she was supposed to do, she was even doing better than they had expected. After she was done being fed, he was told if everything progressed as it has been, then he might even be able to take his baby home in the next week.

It suddenly hit him that it was actually his baby. Taylor was actually alive, and a human being that would rely on Dean for everything. A human, actually _depending_ on him.

And quite frankly, he was terrified.


	22. Coming Home

The last day of school of the seniors came and passed with little to no excitement from Dean. He ended up spending entire days at the NICU, just looking at Taylor or rubbing her arm lovingly through the handhole until it was Missouri’s shift. The other nurses, for some reason, would just glare at Dean. They probably thought he was just some stupid teenager who got knocked up and wanted to get rid of the kid but couldn’t because he learned about it too late. They were right, sort of. He was a stupid, naive, teenager. And he couldn’t get rid of her when he first tried, but not because it was too late. It was because he knew, somewhere in him, he always wanted to be a dad. That and the woman sitting next to him scaring the living shit out of him.

Even if they did know the entire story of how little Taylor Marie came to be, he doubted he would be treated differently. His phone began to ring and the nurse shot him a look. “If you answer that, you’ll need to step out.”

Dean nodded. “Don’t worry, I know the drill,” He reached his hand into the open crib that she was finally able to stay in and held her tiny hand. She looked towards him and gave him a big gummy smile. “Hey, baby. You’re getting better everyday, aren’t you? One entire day out of the incubator and you can actually breath without all those tubes. Grandma and daddy went shopping for you. Now, when you come home you’ll have a comfy bed, lots of toys, and clothes. Doesn’t that sound awesome? Bye, sweetheart. I’ll see you again really soon. This time, papa will be with me and you’ll finally be able to see him.”

_-_

Dean was never very good with airplanes or things to do with them in general. So having to stay inside of one for an hour while waiting for Benny and Ms. Lafitte wasn’t exactly how he wanted to spend his afternoon. Dean couldn’t handle just sitting there anymore, so he began to text Benny

_**Papa Bear** _

_< < Are you here?_   
_> > Just got off the plane_   
_> > I couldn’t help myself when we were at the airport in Louisiana. I ended up buying a bunch of baby clothes for Taylor without realizing that she might not be able to fit them yet_   
_< < She’s gotten so much bigger already. She’ll fit them eventually_   
_> > I can’t wait to see her_

He put his phone away and waited again. He fiddled with his hands, kept looking around to see if he saw Benny, or biting his nails. Dean didn’t know why he was as nervous as her was. Maybe he was scared the Benny would want to go back without Dean or Taylor. Maybe he reconnected with a few old flings while he was down there and realized how much better they are than Dean. Suddenly, there were hands around Dean’s waist. The sudden touch made him yelp.

“Calm down, suga’. It’s just me.” Dean was met with a familiar, but thicker than before, southern drawl.

All the doubts he had over the last week faded away and he turned to face Benny, pulling him into a deep kiss. “I’ve missed you.” Dean said once the kiss was broken, they kept their foreheads pressed together.

“I’ve missed you too. And Taylor. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here for you.”

“It’s fine. You’re here now,” Dean gave Benny a peck on the lips before looking around him. “Where’s your mom? I thought both of you were coming in today.”

“That was the original plan. But they over sold the seats, and she ended up staying. Besides, she’s going through a lot right now and wants to be with the rest of her family. Just because he wasn’t to good of a dad, doesn’t mean she didn’t love him still,” Benny cupped Dean’s cheek with one hand. “I wanted to come back sooner. I’m so sorry I missed so much already.”

Dean smiled and kissed the palm of Benny’s hand. “It’s okay, I forgive you. I actually have a surprise for you that has to do with our baby girl.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

_-_

“I’m pretty sure I’m doing something wrong.”

“You’re not doing anything wrong, Benny. You’re holding her right, she’s not moving around too much.”

“You kidding? She’s squirming a lot and I’m pretty sure I’m not holding her head right. At least, not like how the nurse showed me,” Benny sighed and handed her back to Dean carefully. “Here, you take her back. It’s time for her to eat anyways.”

Dean took his daughter and looked down at her. She was smacking her lips, looking up at Dean with hungry eyes. He changed his hold on her so that her head rested in the crook of his elbow while he lifted up his shirt. Benny was shocked that Dean could hold her so confidently already. He returned back to the cradling position and she quickly began to drink the milk. “You’re a hungry baby, aren’t you?”

“You’re not scared of dropping her?” Benny asked, unable to take his eyes away from Dean.

“I was at first because of how small she was. But she’s already starting to catch up. Six pounds two ounces already. Isn’t that right, Tay? You’re almost as big as a full term baby.”

“When can she come home?”

Dean looked at Benny, a large smile on his face. “That was the surprise I had for you. She’s big enough and can actually breathe without help. So, she’s coming home tonight.”

Benny’s jaw dropped. “You’re serious?”

Dean nodded, his smile not fading. “Yeah. Our baby can come home. Her carseat is all set up. I have her coming home clothes with me. Her crib is set up in my room right now because, even though the room I was planning on using as a nursery is connected to mine, I just want to have her closer to me. So, are you ready to officially be a dad?”

_-_

Dean was pacing back and forth across the kitchen, bouncing a very fussy Taylor. They thought she was going to be a little easier because she fell asleep right at six. Unfortunately, after three hours she woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. Waking up Adam in the process as well. Everybody in the house, except Mary and John, was already awake, including Benny who insisted on staying with Dean through the first few nights.

The entire Winchester household was up still by midnight, trying to calm both Adam and Taylor.

“Make her stop!” Adam yelled and pouted. He covered his ears while sitting on Sam’s lap.

“I’m trying!” Dean yelled back, making Adam pout more. “She doesn’t need her diaper changed. No fever, or anything. She was fine a few hours ago.”

“Mom, Dean’s yellin’ at me!”

“Have you tried feeding her?” Sam supplied.

“Yep,” Benny answered, obviously tired as well. “She latched on for about thirty minutes before startin’ to cry again.”

“And you burped her?”

“Yeah,” This time, Dean answered. “C’mon, baby. I know you’re really sleepy, why don’t you fall asleep for daddy?”

“Dean, why didn’t you tell me Taylor was crying?” Mary said as she walked into the kitchen, her pink robe tied tightly around her waist.

“You weren’t awake and I didn’t want to bother you.”

She stepped closer to Dean and held her hand to Taylor’s cheek. “Poor baby is probably scared. This is her first night here.”

“What are we supposed to do?” Dean asked, his eyes felt so heavy and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Mary smiled gently, before turning to her other sons. “Sam, can you put Adam back to sleep for me?”

Sam nodded. “Yes, ma’m. C’mon, Adam.”

Mary looked between Benny and Dean. “You two, follow me,” They did as they were told, climbing two flights of stairs to Dean’s room. “Now put her back into her crib.”

“We’re not just gonna leave her screaming there.” Dean said.

“I never said you were. Now, just lay her down on her back,” Dean did as he was told. Taylor was still squirming around, but the walk up the stairs and the bouncing had calmed her down a little. Even if she was still whining and looked like she was on the verge of tears. Mary took a few steps closer to the bed and began to sing in a quiet voice. _“Hey, Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better-_ ”

She continued singing and Dean was just in awe by how quiet Taylor had gotten so quickly. “Maybe “Hey, Jude” is a Winchester thing.”

“What makes you say that?” Benny asked in a low voice.

“She had to sing it to all of us to get us to fall asleep,” Taylor cooed as she looked up at her grandma. “And apparently it works on our baby too.”

“Mrs. Winchester,” Benny said. “I think Dean and I can handle it from here.”

Mary stopped singing to look at Benny and Dean with a smile on her face. “Well, alright. Good night you two.” With that, she walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Both Benny and Dean knelt in front of the crib to see through the bars. She smiled at her two dads and cooed once more. “I hope you like the song, Benny,” Dean said. “Because I have the feeling she’s gonna want us to sing it every night.”

Benny smiled. “Well, than I guess I gotta learn the words past the first verse, huh?”

“Don’t worry. It’s pretty easy.”

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid_  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this fic is almost done. 22 chapters out of 23. It's been a long trip, but it's been a fun one.  
> And that's why I'm turning this into a verse. So you guys will be able to see how Taylor grows up and all the drama that goes with that.  
> The first chapter of the next story will be put up tomorrow along with the final chapter of this one


	23. We can make room for one more

Taylor was relishing in all the attention she was getting before their graduation. She loved people holding her, even if it was the first time she ever saw them. As long as they talked to her in that baby voice that everybody does anyway, she’ll smile and coo at them.

“It’s no fair, Winchester,” Jo said as she looked in adoration at Taylor. “You’re kid is gonna steal the show.”

“It’s not like I’m gonna hold her while on stage.”

“True,” Cas cut in. “But I know for a fact that your mother insisted you use some of the birth pictures in the slideshow.”

“I’m kind of worried about that, actually,” Dean said as he readjusted the headband with a flower that Taylor wore. “I haven’t seen the slideshow yet and I’m just hoping she didn’t put any pictures that are a little more personal.”

“Don’t worry,” Benny said as he wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist. “I saw it already, she didn’t. But, there’s about sixteen seconds at the end dedicated to your senior year. Which means sixteen seconds that will probably document your whole pregnancy.”

“I was pretty good at avoiding pictures for a while.”

“You sent some to me.”

“Only because it was you I was sending them too. Those aren’t exactly the kind of pictures I’d show my mom. Or anybody in the crowd for that matter.”

They continued talking like that while they waited outside the auditorium in their caps and gowns while everybody else went through a different entrance and began to fill up the seats. Cas was fidgeting with the rope and the ribbon that he was wearing. He would then look to the entrance of the building, and back again.

“Dude,” Dean began. “You okay? There’s no need to freak out, we still have ten minutes before it starts. Besides, your speech isn’t until the end, right?”

“That may be so, but the whole valedictorian thing wasn’t even something I wanted. It was you, it was always you.”

“Well, I’m not exactly the best role model, anymore,” Dean bounced his baby up and down, she responded in a bubbly laugh. “Isn’t that right, Taylor? The school thinks that me keeping her was the worst mistake I could ever make. That I was a ‘smart kid with a bright future’ and that you can’t go to school with a baby.”

“Did they really say that to you?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I was pretty torn up about it at first. But it was nice to know that the title ended up going to you instead. But I’ll admit, Ash was a little bit of a surprise as salutatorian.”

Cas smiled slightly. “You seem a lot happier now.”

“I am.”

“Eventually, whenever I’m ready. I’d like to be that happy.”

_-_

The graduation ceremony went by fast. Tears were shed, speeches were given, diplomas were handed out and tassels were moved to the other side of the hats. Everyone just wanted to get to the afterparty so they can say their last goodbyes and eat. More tears, more tassles, more pictures, more presents. Congratulations were said, more food was eaten, more tears, more tassles, more pictures, more presents. It was all a loop that Dean would have preferred to go through with while with Benny. Yet, his boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

“Hey, have you guys seen Benny?” Dean asked as he saw Cas and Sam sitting next to each other. Cas picking a few things that Sam didn’t eat off of his plate.

“He said he wanted to get something for you, but it was in his car,” Sam said, unphased by Cas’ snacking off of his plate. “We can watch Taylor while you find him if you want.”

Sam loved his niece, and Taylor loved her uncle right back. Sam would use any excuse he had to hold her, if only for a little while.

Dean didn’t hesitate to hand Taylor over. Sam and Cas were one of the few people he trusted with holding his daughter while he wasn’t there. “Okay you guys. You know the drill. If she gets hungry just call me.”

With that, he left the cafeteria to go look for Benny in the school.

He wasn’t to hard to find, it only took Dean three minutes before he met up with Benny, holding something behind his back, near the entrance to the school. “Where have you been, I was looking for you?”

Benny smiled. “I just wanted to get something for you.”

Dean knit his eyebrows together. “Okay, what did you get.”

He pulled a tan decorated paper from behind his back. “It ain’t a ring yet, but it’s the best I can do.”

Dean was confused for a moment, before he took a closer look and finally realised what it was. “It’s… It’s an acceptance letter.”

“Yep. To none other than Lawrence, Kansas’ own KU,” Benny smiled wider. “I get to stay close to you and Taylor. I was even thinking we could rent an apartment on campus so you can go too. Just like we planned last year. We’re finally back on track, Dean.”

Dean was still in shock as he looked at the letter. “You’re staying? You’re sure you’re staying?”

“100%, Darlin’. Sure, the original plan was just for us two to live together, but I’m sure we can make room for one more.”


	24. So... I'm doing a re-write

I'm glad you guys enjoyed this fic the way you did. Trust me, I loved it too! But, It was all written so hurriedly, so I think I want to try again. Better this time. So, I'll be rewriting this. Some chapters will be more detailed then others. Who knows, maybe it will be like a directer's cut and will be a lot longer. Maybe more detail about how Benny was through most of this. Alternate ending. Stuff like that. This one will still be open to read. I'm not deleting this at all.

Also, I just needed something a little more fresh. And, I'm sort of having some writer's block, so I should rewrite a few things. And this re-write will be called *drum roll*

 

**Staying Forever Young**

 

Make sure you try to look out for it! First and second chapters should be up tomorrow!


End file.
